Wolf Pack
by Writer55
Summary: Lost, Blaine is adopted into the Wolf Pack that finds him, leading to a national crisis among the werewolf packs, a manhunt for the missing Beta, a lover, and a near-war.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Wolf

**Chapter 1: Lost Wolf**

**A/N: **I swear I'm working on the other stories! I actually have new chapters for most of them that I'm going to upload, it's just this plot bunny wouldn't go away and suddenly I have like five / six chapters written and thought maybe I should share it with ya'll. I haven't forgotten my other stories though, I promise!

* * *

Nick frowned as he looped further away from the Dalton campus. The metallic twang of blood cut through the air, causing him to pick up his pace, tracking further into the woods, fearing what he would find. His wolf senses had already established the scent associated with the blood as being human, but underlying the smell, he could detect the faint scent of a wolf which caused him concern. He knew it couldn't belong to one of his Pack; he had left them all in the sprawled around the Common Room, finishing homework or reading. Even Sebastian, their Alpha-Leader, had been absorbed in correspondences with this father regarding the Pack politics.

Entering the clearing, he realized with dread that there had been an attack. Blood splashed the trees and a pool had gathered beneath the crumpled body in the center of the clearing. Nick did not recognize any of the scents floating around the clearing, but he could tell that it had been one of his kind – a werewolf – from the trampled patterns in the grass and the distinctive underlying scent of wolf which his instincts could easily detect.

Gathering closer to the unknown figure, Nick could hear the faint catches of breath, as well as labored heartbeats which caused him to frown. The amount of blood would have left any human completely bled out and dead. The faint breathing patterns he detected from the figure could mean only one thing.

He came closer still, pausing to ensure that the victim was still unconscious and unlikely to attack. Although an Alpha in his own right, Nick knew that a panicked wolf needed the calming authority of the Alpha-Leader to be stopped from trying to protect themselves. He also knew that if the prone body was an Alpha, he may attack if he felt threatened in any way.

Kneeling, completely certain that the boy (Nick could tell he was around the same age as himself) was going to remain unconscious for the time being, he inspected the wounds, some of them already starting to heal which only further affirmed what Nick knew to be the truth. His stomach plummeted when he saw what he had feared, a savage and raw bite to the arm which continued to bleed freely.

Knowing the reason the boy had survived, Nick gathered him as gently as possible into his arms, trying to sooth the whimper of pain the unconscious boy made at being jolted as Nick rose to his feet. He knew without a doubt that the boy in his arms was a Beta, the lack of instinctual aggression and the resounding need to protect echoed in his bones as he made his way back to the Pack as quickly as possible; fully aware that Sebastian would be quite interested in this turn of events, especially with how close it occurred to the Pack's territory.

Making his way into the Common Room, he ignored the looks of the other Pack members, instead laying his charge, clothes still torn and bloody, onto a couch. Once ensuring the boy was settled, he lifted his eyes and made contact with Sebastian, who had put aside his paperwork, moving closer to the prone body Nick had brought in.

Lifting his eyebrows in concern, Sebastian addressed the Alpha. "Who is this?"

Shaking his head, Nick sat back on his hunches. "No idea. I found him about a mile out in the woods. There was an attack."

Drawing in a concerned breath, Sebastian turned to address the rest of the Pack. "Wesley, get the first aid kit and see if he needs treatment. David, scout out and see if you can pick up any trails for the rogue who did this. Jeff," The Beta, who had approached the prone figure and was carding his fingers through the other's hair to comfort the still whimpering boy, snapped to attention. Sebastian provided a small smile and continued, "Jeff see if you can't rustle up some clothes for our visitor. What's left of his outfit is going to need to be cut away for Wes to work." Nodding the blond wolf whispered something comforting to the other Beta before leaving the room.

Once the room had cleared, he turned to Nick. "Explain."

Climbing to his feet, he moved away from the couch and addressed his Alpha-Leader. "I just found him unconscious. There was so much blood, Seb. I knew then he had been bitten; there was no way he would have survived otherwise."

Sebastian frowned and seemed to be considering Nick's words carefully. "And you're sure he's turned?"

Now Nick frowned. "What do you mean, the bite is kind of obvious and the scent of one of us was unmistakable."

Shaking his head, Sebastian muttered something to himself but before he could respond, Wes bustled back into the room with the first aid kit. "Alright, out you two," he said, gesturing to the doorway. "The poor boy doesn't need an audience while I try to clean him up." Jeff appeared with the requested clothes and offered them to Wes silently, his gaze already drifting back to the unconscious Beta, biting his lip in concern.

"Can I help?" the blond asked, addressing Wes, who looked surprised. Jeff had never been interested in medicine before.

Wes nodded, gaze meeting Sebastian's as he and Jeff moved towards the other wolf. Sebastian beckoned Nick from the room, his face neutral but Nick could sense that Sebastian was deep in thought. Once out of the Common Room with the door shut tightly, he stood starring off into space.

"Jeff seems really attached to him," Nick observed to his Alpha-Leader, trying to understand the confusing dynamic the Beta was throwing off.

"There are many reasons for that," Sebastian replied turning to face his second. "Jeff sees a kindred-spirit in the Runt. It's rare for there to be male Betas; nature is very particular about the personality traits and Jeff has only encountered a few in his life-time, and none as young as your rescue. Male betas tend to be killed before reaching the age of maturity."

Surprised, Nick stared at Sebastian. "Could that be why I found him after being attacked?"

Before Sebastian could answer, a distinctly Wesley curse and a shriek of fear which could only belong to Jeff echoed from behind the closed door. Without thinking about it, Sebastian burst through the door, and strode back into the room, taking in the situation with a sweeping glance. The unknown Beta was huddled in the corner in a pair of boxer-briefs, facing out, his face twisted in a snarl, and visibly shaking. Wes and Jeff stood off a bit, trying to calm the scared wolf down, while trying to maintain the air of being non-threatening. Sebastian could smell the fresh odor of blood, and indicated to Nick to check on his Pack mates while he dealt with the aggressive stranger.

Not seeming to care about the warning the unknown wolf offered as he strode closer, Sebastian didn't even flinch from the low menacing growl the boy was giving off. He had been right in his observation that the boy was a runt, not standing more than five feet, eight inches, with a solid build, a small tapered waist but with muscles flexing underneath taunt, lightly tanned skin. His own green eyes narrowed in concentration, he made eye contact with the boy and held in his surprise when he made eye contact with golden honey-brown eyes. Those eyes alone, as much as Nick insisted that the boy was a Changed wolf, indicated otherwise. The honey color indicated that this boy was a born-wolf; no human could have eyes that unnatural color – there was something almost feral in them.

"Relax, Runt," Sebastian ordered, as he stepped closer, noting that the boy's eyes flickered to the two Alphas and the Beta behind him quickly before returning to his primary target. He released calm and soothing feelings in the boy's direction along with the authority he possessed as Alpha-Leader to have the boy submit.

"S-S-Stay away," the boy stuttered, eyes flashing darkly, as Sebastian ignored the command and stepped forward again. He had to control the situation because it would do none of the Pack any good if the boy transformed into a wolf while still in the Common Room. They had to keep a low profile in the human school. He saw the slight twitch just as the boy darted away, heading with quick and light steps for the Common Room door and what he hoped was freedom.

With a growl, Sebastian allowed his longer limbs to carry him forward and stop the unknown stranger from proceeding beyond the Common Room. He wrapped himself around the struggling boy, ignoring his shrieks, pleas and demands to be let go, instead waiting for the boy to calm down, he continued to exude the same feelings of calm and need to submit. He was quite surprised when the body in his grasp suddenly became dead-weight and without thought he lifted the runt up and placed him back on the couch. The other Pack members came forward then, Wes once again continuing his check-over.

"What happened?" Sebastian demanded, once Wes moved away from the boy and began to put away his first aid kit.

"Tired himself out," Wes supplied, turning to regard his Alpha-Leader. "Between the beating he took and the raw strength he needed to push Jeff and I away, not to mention to resist the feelings of submission you were exuding, I'm not surprised. It took a lot out of him to keep himself off his back to you. Jeff, Nick and I had problems and the feelings weren't even directed at us."

Sebastian frowned, and stored that information for later. The runt seemed to be a bit of an enigma. "What did you learn before he went ballistic?"

"Nothing," Wes shrugged.

"His name is Blaine," Jeff offered into the silence. Three heads whipped around to stare at the Beta, who seemed to shrink into himself a bit.

"How do you know?" Nick asked gently, sensing Jeff's unease. The beta tried to stay under the radar as much as possible, not comfortable being the only one in their pack so far; the others would be introduced as the Alphas mated and eventually Jeff would leave them for the Pack of his own mate.

"He told me," Jeff supplied. "When Wes went over to the sink to get some clean water. I guess he recognized I was a Beta too."

Sebastian frowned, settling himself down into one of the high back chairs and regarded those of his Pack present. Before he could answer, David burst into the room. The scout's body quivered in excitement at the hunt, his expression indicating that he had been able to track the attackers, at least partially. He came forward and looked at the others.

"I followed them as far as the Lima Territory," he informed Sebastian in quick tones. "I didn't want to intrude on Burt Hummel's territory without permission, but it looks like they headed into the heart of Lima." The alpha glanced down at the unconscious boy. "Did I miss anything? Did he wake up? Do we know who he is?"

"His name is Blaine, and that's all we know," Sebastian stated quietly. He glanced around at his Pack. "Everyone head up to bed, I'll keep an eye on him tonight and we can reconvene here in the morning. At least it's Saturday and we don't have to worry about classes tomorrow."

The others nodded and headed out, leaving this Alpha-Leader to contemplate the unknown wolf in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

"No, you're right Seb. This latest attacked didn't cause that much damage. These scars are older. I'd say at least four or five years older," Wes confirmed, moving away from the still unconscious boy. As they had discussed the night before they had reconvened in the Common Room, early the next morning, closing and locking the door to ensure no humans wandered in by mistake.

Sebastian, who had spent the night studying the wolf left in his care, had noted several scars littering the other boy's chest, faded and dull , and almost impossible to date due to their unnatural ability to heal. From his study, he had concluded that these scars were created before this current attack and anger had coursed through him that someone would attack a defenceless beta wolf, leaving behind that kind of damage. The emotion surprised him, especially since this strange beta was not part of his Pack and owed no allegiance to him.

He had noted with some surprise the Pack-marks on the boy's hip bone as well. He had assumed the strange runt was a Stray, especially due to his ability to stand before the Alpha-Leader and not flinch. The least faded of the mark's was familiar, however, Sebastian couldn't place where he had seen it before. With the Primary Alpha being his father, he had spent time traveling among the other Packs with him, negotiating treaties and ensuring the peace remained. His father had indicated some discontent emanating among the Packs in the west, but had no concern for their own currently.

Pulled from his thoughts by the boy on the couch groaning and opening his eyes, struggling to raise himself into a seated position, Sebastian indicated for his Pack to move back and give the strange wolf room. He did not want a repeat of the previous night and had to ensure he got the answers he needed before he allowed the other wolf to leave.

"Good morning," Sebastian stated, settling on the coffee table in front of Blaine, pose relaxed and as unthreatening as possible. "Welcome back."

Wearily, Blaine studied him for a moment, seeming to struggle to place him. "Do I know you?" he asked, quietly, seeming to shrink into himself instinctively at being confronted by the Alpha-Leader.

Frowning, Sebastian studied the other boy, noting that this Blaine acted like expected for a Beta wolf confronted by an Alpha. His position was demure, almost seeming to shrink into himself, and avoided the gaze of the Alpha in respect. Not understanding this complete change in personality from the previous evening, Sebastian replied bluntly, "No."

Blaine flinched and seemed to droop more into himself. "Sebastian," Jeff chastised before settling himself down beside Blaine on the couch and wrapping a comforting arm around the other Beta. Blaine leaned into the hug, eyes closing and nose burying itself in Jeff's collar to take in his scent. Blaine hummed low in his throat which only Sebastian and Jeff could hear him. The sounds told Sebastian that the other wolf wasn't use to being comforted in such a manner, which given his Pack-Mark, was odd.

The enigma that the other wolf presented continued to intrigue Sebastian. "What do you remember?" he asked, studying the boy wrapped in Jeff's arms.

Eyes popping open at the question, Blaine studied the Alpha-Leader. He hesitated then replied, "Running and being cold."

"Those are sensations," Sebastian snapped, irritably. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The Beta shrank back into Jeff's embrace, quaking at the anger from the Alpha-Leader.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He buried his face back into Jeff's chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Jeff, even in his most submissive, was never this fearful, and pain for the Beta clenched Sebastian's gut. Usually Betas who had been abused would act in this manner, fearful of the Alphas, quick to apologize if they thought they had even slighted the other wolf. He pursed his lips. "I'm not angry, Blaine," he soothed quietly, causing the Beta to detach himself from Jeff and look at him, finally making eye-contact. "I just want to help you get back to your Pack."

Now a frown marred Blaine's face. "I was running," he offered, seeming to struggle to piece together the events from the night before. "It's the only time I feel free. I don't know what happened, I just remember pain and cold. H-he bit me." Blaine's hand ghosted to his arm. "It was a wolf, I think. Everything was dark and I couldn't make out much. Did you take me to the hospital? I could have rabies." The boy's eyes widened at the thought, and Sebastian tried not to scoff at the thought that werewolves could get rabies. Their immune systems would never allow it which was why they never got sick and aged at an extremely slow rate.

Sebastian frowned in confusion, Blaine's explanation making it seem like the other boy wasn't even aware that _they_, himself included, were werewolves. "You don't have rabies, Blaine," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Now, can you tell me where you're from?"

Concentration marred Blaine's features, before they dissolved into worry. "No," he whispered. "I don't remember. I don't _remember_." He started to breath fast and heavy, not seeming to bring enough oxygen into his lungs.

"He's having a panic attack, Sebastian," Wes stated, moving forward to lend assistance as needed. Sebastian sighed, and made eye-contact with the Beta. "You are fine, Blaine," he said softly, letting his words ring through with the Alpha-Leader authority he possessed. Blaine's eyes fluttered. "Take calming breaths. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

Blaine drew strength from the words this boy was saying to him; taking deep, calming breaths and trying to regulate his breathing accordingly. After a few minutes, he had control of himself again, surprised that he had responded to this boy's words so well. He was still concerned that he was surrounded by strangers, but at least they seemed nice. He just wished he knew more and could remember.

Nodding his approval at Blaine regaining control, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the Asian boy who had moved slightly closer during Blaine's distress. "He lost his memory?" he demanded. "Why did he lose his memory?"

The Asian sighed. "It's probably because of the trauma, Seb," Wes replied. "He didn't appear to have any abrasions last night, so it's probably temporary. I've never heard of this before, but I'll need to consult with Dr. Duval to confirm what we can do about it or how to help Blaine." Sebastian nodded, taking in the information and quietly trying to decide what to do with the Runt now in their midst.

Curious about these boys, Blaine studied all the faces surrounding him, instinctively knowing that they wouldn't hurt him. Drawing a deep breath, he asked timidly, "Who are you? " When Sebastian turned to look at him again, he continued stuttering, "I– I don't mean to be r-rude but y-you s-seem familiar e-even t-though you said I d-don't know you. Sorry." He shrank into himself again, instinctively turning and burying himself back into Jeff's embrace, trying to draw comfort in the unfamiliar situation.

Sighing, Sebastian gave him a small, reassuring smile. "You need to stop apologizing, Blaine. My name is Sebastian Smythe, I'm the Alpha-Leader of the Chicago Pack." He indicated Nick. "Nick Duval is my second, he's the one that found you. Our Asian friend is Wes, Wesley Montgomery, and he acts as 'medic' for our pack. David Franklin is our scout," Sebastian pointed out the dark-skinned boy who was standing the furthest away, seeming to be keeping a close eye on the door. "And finally, the only Beta currently in our Pack, Jeffery Sterling."

"Chicago Pack?" Blaine questioned confused, sitting up straighter and actually making eye-contact with Sebastian. "Are you a _gang_?" he asked horrified that he had tumbled into something way above his head.

Nick snorted with laughter and Jeff started giggling uncontrollably, causing Blaine to frown further. "No, Blaine," Sebastian reassured quickly. "Not a gang. We're a Pack. It's like a large extended family who all act like siblings."

"Oh, so is this a cultural thing?" Blaine asked eagerly, wanting to understand the dynamic.

Sebastian frowned, and glanced over his shoulder to Wes, ensuring the other Alpha was noting that the Runt was acting like a Changed wolf which was cause for concern especially with the Pack sign. "Um yeah," Jeff supplied. "Something like that." He knew that the Pack would need to discuss this lack of knowledge prior to trying to discuss it with Blaine.

"Cool," Blaine sighed, settling back into Jeff's embrace without thought. "That's pretty awesome." He yawned, and drooped a little. "Thank you for helping me," he added softly.

Jeff smiled down at the other boy who was fighting off sleep still clutched in his embrace. Jeff's beta instincts were demanding that he care for the other boy. "It's no problem, Blaine," Nick reassured, taking in the other boy's fight with sleep. "Go back to sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up."

Blaine shook his head, and tried to force open his eyes again. "Go to sleep, Blaine," Sebastian instructed, noting that the Beta was trying to fight Nick's reassuring words and needing a moment with his Pack. "We won't let anything happen to you. You are safe here, I promise." Those words seemed to penetrate the stubbornness of the Beta and Blaine settled down, finally letting his eyes droop and close. Moments later he was shifted to lie on the sofa, deep asleep, the reassurances from the Alpha-Leader enough.

"He's going to be lethargic for a few days," Wes told the group quietly, watching as Jeff laid a throw-blanket over the other Beta. "His body is still healing from the attack and needs the extra rest to make sure his strength remains."

Sebastian was quietly trying to come up with a solution to their current predicament. He had a Beta who couldn't remember where he belonged. Blaine didn't have a mating mark, so at least they didn't have to worry about an irate Alpha looking for his mate. The boy had two Pack-marks, which was interesting because usually only Betas who had mated would move from Pack to Pack. It bothered him that he couldn't quite place the more prominent of the two marks; he knew the memory would eventually surface but for now he needed to consider whether to add a third Pack-mark and have the runt join their Pack until he could be returned to his own.

"He's like a pup," Jeff said softly, hands once again carding through black curls. The Beta was drawn to the runt and seemed connected to him on some level. Sebastian noted the softening of Nick's eyes as he took in the action of the blond beta, noting once again that Nick was being too stubborn about the mating process. It was only a matter of time before the Alpha finally laid claim to Jeff, Sebastian was just waiting to give them the right push. Everyone with eyes could see how Nick was smitten with the beta of their Pack and Sebastian was determined that they would mate eventually.

"You haven't said anything Sebastian," Wes observed, arms crossed over his chest.

Sighing, Sebastian moved from the table and threw himself on one of the couches opposite where Blaine was sleeping. "I'm trying to decide the best course of action," the Alpha-Leader admitted to his Pack. "We could induct the Runt into our Pack until he could safely be returned." He paused, taking in the various expressions on his Packs' faces. "Or we send him on his way, although I'm loath to do that to a Beta, especially one who doesn't seem to remember he's one of us to begin with."

Before the others could offer suggestions, David unlocked the door and darted over to them. "The rest of the Warblers are here," he murmured quietly, and the Pack automatically adjusted as humans began to filter into the room, their discussion about Blaine's future momentarily on pause.

The boys greeted the humans entering the room, and dispersed to various locations around, integrating and mingling. Sebastian slid onto the couch Blaine occupied, lifting the Beta's feet into his lap, knowing his presence would keep the Runt from waking and freaking out by being surrounded by the humans. Thad approached him, eyes taking in the sleeping figure of Blaine.

"Whose this?" Thad asked, eyes drifting and studying the sleeping boy with interest.

Sebastian swallowed the warning growl he was thinking of issuing to the boy, instincts to protect Blaine from the human overriding his consciousness to his surprise. The wolf in him didn't like the boy approaching a vulnerable member of his Pack. "This is Blaine," Sebastian replied with an unfriendly current in his voice, hoping to persuade the human to move on. The Warblers knew how hot-tempered and unapproachable Sebastian could be; some of them had been on the receiving end of the Alpha's temper more than once.

"Is he new to Dalton?" Thad refused to take the hint and back down. The boy sleeping with his feet in Sebastian's lap was cute, his hair curly and unruly, eye lashes long where they met his cheeks and face serene in sleep.

Sebastian's face twisted into a scrowl as he fought to keep the wolf in him at bay. "Yes," Sebastian replied in a clipped tone. He moved from the couch and lifted Blaine bridal style with ease, the boy's head cradled on his shoulder. "I'm taking him back to his room," he added, before striding from the Common Room, the Beta in his arms not even stirring at the movement, content to nuzzle into Sebastian's neck instead. Sebastian refused to acknowledge that he clutched the Beta tighter in response.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Pack-Mate

**Chapter 3: Missing Pack-Mate**

"Kurt?" Burt Hummel, Primary-Alpha of the Lima Pack, knocked forcefully on his son's door. When the Alpha refused to answer, he twisted the knob, forcing the lock and entered the room uninvited.

"Kurt?" Burt moved around the room, drawing open the curtains and noting not one but two lumps in the bed. He sighed, shaking his head. Not getting any response, he unceremoniously pulled the duvet from the bed, uncovering his naked son and his equal naked bedmate.

He frowned, taking in Chandler Kiehl's form spooned into Kurt's embrace. "Dad?" Kurt whined, eyes opening slightly to take in his father at the foot of his bed.

"Have you seen Blaine?" Burt demanded, ignoring Kurt's discomfort of having the blanket taken away. "He was with you and the Pack last night."

Kurt scrunched up his face, trying to remember everything that had occurred during the party. His father had insisted he take the Beta, even though he had put up a stink. Blaine was no fun at parties, refusing to drink and have a good time, instead usually standing in a corner, or out in the backyard in quiet contemplation. He knew that Burt was hoping he would take Blaine as a mate to cement the alliance between their own Pack and the San Francisco Pack, but in all honest he wasn't interested; Blaine refused to allow any sex until Kurt had provided some sort of commitment which the Alpha was loath to do; he liked having multiple partners at his beck-and-call and wasn't even contemplating mating for at least a few more years.

He remembered Blaine being approached by one of the other Alphas in the Pack; Kurt seemed to remember if it was David Karofsky. He had lost track after that, knowing that Karofsky had been showing some interest in the Beta and had been waiting to make his move to show his intentions to take Blaine as a mate. Kurt knew that Blaine was reaching the prime mating age for a Beta, and wondered momentarily if they had snuck off together.

"I have no idea, Dad," he muttered. "He was talking to Karofsky last I saw him." Kurt turned clutched Chandler closer, the human sighing softly.

"You left a Beta, who is under our protection and not claimed, with an Alpha who hasn't stated his intentions?" Burt demanded. "Jesus, Kurt. As an Alpha you're responsible for our Betas which includes Blaine! Get out of bed and help me find him!" He reached over and hauled Kurt into a seated position.

"But Dad," Kurt whined.

"No buts," Burt snarled, annoyed with his son's lack of responsibility. "Get ready. I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes." His gaze flickered to Chandler who also stirred at being dislodged from Kurt. "And take Chandler home before meeting me at work," he ordered.

Burt stomped out of the room, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Abe? Round up the Alphas. Blaine's gone e missing." He frowned. "Kurt abandoned him yesterday at the party. Karofsky was the last one Kurt saw him with so I expect you to have Paul and David in my office in the next twenty minutes." Hanging up, Burt sighed and headed for his pick-up. He knew he could trust his second to bring the Karofskys to him, but he needed to decide what to do about Kurt, especially if Blaine was hurt somewhere. All he needed was for Cooper Anderson to find out Blaine had not been protected by Burt as promised. The Primary-Alpha of the San Francisco Pack was not to be trifled with; there was a reason the San Diego Pack was licking their wounds ten years after trying to attack. Even at such as young age, Cooper knew how to control his Pack and strike fear into his enemies.

Pulling into the parking lot at his garage, he noted with some satisfaction that Abe Puckerman had been quick and efficient in collecting the Karofskys. He nodded to Abe's son Noah and led the four wolves into his office. The garage was silent since they were closed on Sundays which meant they wouldn't be disturbed. He indicated for Paul and David to take the seats across his desk and watched as Abe stationed himself at the door. Noah had remained in the outer office waiting for Kurt.

Seating himself, he gazed at the young Alpha across from him. "One of my wards has gone missing," he said, leaning back in his chair and looking at the two Karofskys. "You were the last to be seen with him and being as he's an unmated Beta, I'd really like to know what your intentions were when you approached him yesterday."

David swallowed. "I meant no disrespect, Alpha," he said quietly. "I had stated my intentions to Kurt in hoping to pursue Blaine's affections and Kurt assured me that he had no intentions for the Beta."

Burt frowned, pursing his lips. David had not done anything wrong technically in approaching Kurt for permission in seeking Blaine out; Kurt, as an Alpha and the son of the Primary-Alpha, could stand in Burt's stead for those under Burt's protection. "Alright," he murmured. "What happened after that?"

"Blaine was receptive." David smiled at that, happy to know that Blaine hadn't shot him down completely. "Although he indicated that I would need not just your permission but that of his Primary-Alpha." David frowned at that. "I had not realized that he was not of our Pack."

"No," Burt replied, settling back further in his desk chair. "Blaine is simply under my guardianship while the wars in the West sort themselves out. His brother, Cooper Anderson, sought me out to repay a debt by taking in his brother until he could be collected." He smiled faintly as the two Alphas across from him visibly flinched at Cooper Anderson's name. There were few in their world that did not know the name of the older Anderson. "Blaine's Primary-Alpha is his brother Cooper and I can reassure you that he will be most displeased if something happened to his brother."

"I swear that I didn't do anything!" David said, eyes wide in fright that Cooper would come for him. "Once I was reassured that Blaine would not turn down my advances if I pursued a courtship, I let him be; last I checked he was speaking to Mike and Tina. Kurt also seemed aware that Blaine was in the room, he kept glancing at the Beta from where he was curled around the human, although Kurt did appear intoxicated."

"Alright," Burt said, sitting forward. He kept the thoughts of Kurt not being completely truthful about the situation concerning Blaine to himself. "I need all the Alphas gathered in the parking lot out front in the next two hours. We're going to need to spread out and search out Blaine. I don't want to tell Cooper Anderson that I lost his little brother."

David and Paul nodded, both of them standing. "When we find Blaine, I'll discuss your intentions with him and if he's still receptive, I'll approach Cooper Anderson on your behalf, but right now our priority is finding the missing Beta, Alright?"

"Thank you, Alpha," David replied gratefully before he and his father left the room.

Burt glanced over at the hulking figure of his second. "What do you think, Abe?"

Abe Puckerman considered him for a minute. "I don't think Cooper's going to be too receptive to David's advances on his brother," he said. "Cooper is shrewd and knows the politics inside and out. Unless Blaine is completely in love with David, Cooper was looking to forge an alliance with one of the mid-west Packs using Blaine's mating. He won't settle for anyone who isn't at least an Alpha-Leader."

Burt sighed. "I know however the title of Alpha-Leader in our Pack is still up for grabs. I'm waiting for the brawl which is pending for the title. I don't want anything formal, but may have to push the issue among the Alphas. We are vulnerable without the Alpha-Leader for their generation being filled." He glanced at Abe thoughtfully. "Do you think Noah would want the title?"

Snorting, Abe replied. "I hope not. Our children would get into a lot of difficult situations if Noah was the winner. He lacks the discipline for the title. Kurt has made no indication about the title?"

"No," Burt said softly. "He's more interested in his human and having a good time. I was hoping he'd actually try to court Blaine. An alliance of that caliber would greatly benefit us, especially with the Chicago Pack being the closest and largest next to our own." He frowned thoughtfully. He and Nathaniel Smythe were on good terms, neither interested in starting a conflict for territory, especially with the uproar going on in the West but he had heard the Columbus Pack was battling for a new Alpha-Leader and the contender was a young pup Kurt's age who, if he won, would very soon make a bid for the Primary-Alpha title. What he had heard, this pup was ambition, driven and formidable, not worried about creating war for more territory gain, and Burt's Pack would be the perfect target as they bordered the other's territory.

"Let's find Blaine," he ordered, moving towards the door and leaving behind the worries of the upstart for now, concerned about Cooper's wraith if he found out Blaine was missing.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding a Place

**Chapter 4: Finding a Place Among Strangers**

Blaine sighed softly to himself and snuggled further into the warm embrace. He felt safe and calm, protected. A warm chuckle filled his ears and he shot up at the vaguely familiar voice, realizing that it wasn't someone he was familiar with who held him tightly.

"Relax Blaine," Sebastian murmured, pulling Blaine back down and into his arms. "You need the rest and there is no harm in seeking comfort."

Ignoring the small thrill that passed through him, he tried not to frown at the scent filling his nose which made feel him calm. He buried his face back into Sebastian's collarbone, liking the smell of his cologne. "Where 'm I?" he asked the other boy, not quite understanding why he felt so comfortable in the boy's embrace. He had only just met Sebastian after all; he should feel uneasy in the literal stranger's arms.

"My room," Sebastian replied. "The Common Room was overrun with the other boys and I didn't want them to wake you."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling away slightly to look up at Sebastian. He was struck with how _green_ the other boy's eyes were; seeming to glow in the slightly dark room. He found it strange that he didn't have any problems seeing the other boy even with only a thin sliver of light actually leaking in from the closed curtains.

Sebastian chuckled again. "You really need to stop apologizing," he said softly, running a hand through Blaine's curls, causing the other boy to unconsciously purr at the feeling. "Things have been crazy for you the last couple of hours. I'm just glad we've been able to help you."

Blaine pulled away then, sitting up slightly. "I will be in your debt," he said seriously. He didn't even question the choice of wording, it flowed instinctively from his tongue.

Sebastian regarded him quietly for minute, studying his face. "I accept your declaration of debt," he said formally, seeming to search Blaine's face for recognition of the words. Blaine blinked and the seriousness seemed to dissipate with Sebastian's acknowledgement.

"What happens now?" Blaine asked quietly, resettling himself against the Alpha-Leader unconsciously. Sebastian smirked, and carded his hand through Blaine's curls again. He had spent the hours lying here contemplating what to do about the Beta and had reached several startling discoveries about himself at the same time.

"I'm just waiting for the others to arrive and we'll discuss our options," Sebastian replied, knowing what he wanted the outcome to be but refusing to make any decisions without discussing it with his Pack. He knew whatever happened, he would not let anything happen to Blaine until the Beta could remember and make his own informed decisions. On cue, the door was opened and the four Pack members tumbled into the room, taking in the close, entwined embrace of the two on the bed.

Blaine must have realized how close they really were because he scrambled into a sitting position, pulling away from the Alpha, a faint blush on his cheeks at the knowing looks being shot his way from the other Pack members. Sensing Blaine's unease at how close to Sebastian he actually had been, Jeff grinned before launching himself onto the bed and landing firmly on top of Sebastian who caught the weight of the Beta with an "Oof."

Giggling, Jeff rolled off his Alpha-Leader, and curled into his side, much as Blaine had been doing . "Doesn't Seb make the best teddy bear?" the blond asked, as Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around the blond to keep him on the bed. "Always makes you feel calm and comfortable." Sebastian looked down and gave the Beta an amused look, knowing Jeff was trying to put the other Beta at ease with the situation.

"Um, y-yes," Blaine stuttered quietly, not sure what to make of the close proximity the blond and Sebastian were sharing. His eyes widened as Wes, David, and Nick sudden tumbled onto the bed as well, an amazing feat given that it was only a double-bed.

Once everyone was sprawled comfortably, Blaine noted that the dynamic had shifted again. Nick was sitting with his back to the wall at the foot of the bed, Jeff's head now in his lap, where he played with the blond' hair. Wes had moved to a semi-reclined position against the headboard, having relocated the pillows Sebastian had been using to prop himself up. David was hanging half off the bed, his torso on the bed and his knees at the edge, feet in the air. Sebastian had readjusted and now sat beside Blaine, an arm snaked around Blaine's waist, having tugged the runt up against his side without Blaine realizing what had happened.

"Alright everyone," Sebastian said, instantly commandeering the attention of all the boys in the room. "We need to discuss the situation that Blaine now finds himself in."

"I think Blaine should become Pack." Five sets of eyes fell on Jeff in surprise. The blond gave a half-shrug in response. Normally he didn't contribute much to the choices of the Pack, generally refereeing to the decisions made by the others, but he felt_connected_ to the other Beta and not so alone anymore. Blaine had touched something subconsciously in his wolf, marking them as kindred spirits. He knew how hard it is to be a male Beta and now there were two of them.

Wes cleared his throat, drawing the attention away from Jeff. "I think it would be for the best," he offered. "It's dangerous for an unclaimed _male_ Beta to be on his own."

"David? Nick?" Sebastian wanted to make sure he had the opinions of his entire Pack for making a decision.

David frowned. "Should we be concerned about the fact that we don't know who attacked him in the clearing?" he asked quietly. "I would hate to bring something down on our Pack which we could avoid." He paused to think. "Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I would love for you to become part of our Pack but we have to make sure that no one else is endangered by us adopting you."

"Wait," Blaine interrupted before Nick could provide an opinion. "I-I don't understand," he stammered finally. "What are you talking about? I thought this "Pack" thing was because of your culture? I'm not even part of that so why would you adopt me? And why do you did you call me a Beta? Isn't that a term used about wolves?"

Sebastian sighed, turning Blaine's face to look at him. He made eye contact with the warm honey, seeing an uneasy spark light them. "Blaine, we're werewolves," he said quietly.

"W-What? That's ridiculous," Blaine scoffed, although he couldn't deny a spark of recognition in his bones at the words.

Sebastian didn't reply, simply nodded at David who had climbed from the bed and started to undress. Blaine swivelled his head and frowned when he took in the stripping David. "What is he doing?" he demanded.

"Just watch, Blaine," Sebastian murmured, tightening his hold on the Beta, unsure of the other's reaction.

David, completely naked, gave them a grin before transforming into a large, chocolate brown wolf. Blaine gasped as David bounded on the bed and head-butted the Beta in the chest, whining slightly for a scratch. A giggle bubbled from Blaine's lips at the wolf's antics and he good naturally scratched behind his ears. After several minutes of watching Blaine pet the wolf, Sebastian indicated for David to turn back.

Once David was back to human form, and situated once again on the bed, Blaine grinned. "That's amazing," he whispered, eyeing them all. "You can all do that?"

"So can you, Blaine," Nick said. He frowned as he realized something. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

Blaine settled further into Sebastian's side, contemplating Nick's question before giving a half-shrug. "I don't know," he admitted honestly, brow furrowed in concentration. "It seems – familiar – somehow. Like I knew this was possible instinctively?"

Sebastian tightened his hold and made eye contact with Nick. "I think Blaine's a Born instead of Changed wolf," Sebastian explained to the Pack. "Between the _instinctual_ understanding of the wolf and the Pack-marks, he belongs to someone."

Blaine frowned at Sebastian's choice of words. "I'm not an object," he snarled suddenly. "I don't _belong_ to someone."

"Poor choice of words," Sebastian conceded with a small grin at the riled Beta. "What I meant was simply that you belong to a Pack somewhere. Although I recognize one of your Pack-marks, I can't place it." He waved it away as if it didn't matter. "Now, the question remains if we have you join our Pack until we find out where you belong, Runt. Nick needs to provide his opinion before I can make a decision."

Studying Blaine, Nick contemplated his decision before replying. "I think Blaine should be adopted into the Pack," he said. "Regardless of what attacked him in those woods, I'm more concerned about the fact that he's Pack-marked and wandering around by himself. What kind of Alpha would allow an unclaimed _male_ Beta wander around at night by himself? A claim could have been forced on him because of the unconcerned nature of the Alpha-Leader. "

Sebastian nodded, having secretly asked himself the same thing. Even though Blaine had proven himself more than capable of handling the advances of an Alpha-Leader as demonstrated last night when he had fought off Sebastian's feelings directed at him, a Beta should never be outside the proximity of his Pack and / or mate. When they found Blaine's Pack, Sebastian had already considered the right to challenge the Alpha-Leader to allow Blaine to stay with them at least until the Beta found a mate. It would mean Jeff wouldn't be lonely anymore and he could guarantee the safety of both Betas. Although he had known Blaine for less than twenty-four hours, the Beta had connected with his wolf somehow. The Alpha-Leader wolf in Sebastian demanded that he care for the golden-eyed Beta, ensuring his happiness, and safety. He couldn't deny the unwavering feelings invoke by his wolf anymore than he could deny breathing.

"I have taken all your comments into consideration, and if Blaine will agree, I think it would be best if we adopt the Runt into our Pack, at least until we can find his other Pack." The others smiled to each other at Sebastian's decision. The Alpha-Leader turned his gaze on the Beta at his side. "What do you say, Blaine? Will you join us?"

Blaine nodded slightly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, but knowing that this would keep him safe. "Excellent," Sebastian moved to get off the bed. "No time like the present." He gestured for Blaine to follow him to the center of the room.

Blaine did and frowned up at the other boy, only to be met with a twinkling green eyes and a genuinely happy smile. "Blaine, when I became Alpha-Leader, all those who recognized my authority kneeled before me and pledged a blood oath. Like your Pack-brothers, I ask that you take the same oath and to recognize my authority as your Alpha-Leader. Will you do this?"

Nodding, Blaine allowed some instinct within him to take over, realizing with a start that he recognized it as his wolf. The wolf in him was in a frenzy of happiness. _Obey. Submit. Become Pack_ was ringing in his inner ear. Unsure of the protocol, he lifted the constraints he seemed to have on the wolf in his head, letting the instinct take over. He fell to his knees in front of Sebastian.

"Alpha-Leader, I pledge my life and heart to the Pack. I recognize the authority you exude and understand that it is with this authority that you control the Pack and the lives, my included, within it. I pledge to obey and submit to you and to place the Pack before all else." The speech rolled off his tongue unbidden, Blaine not knowing where the words were coming from but understanding that this was the oath that was required. "Upon my blood, I do pledge." He scratched a long line into this hand with an elongated nail, hiding his fearful surprise at the change in his fingers.

"Blaine, I accept your blood pledge and promise to protect as well as care for you within the Pack. I will never ask anything of you that would put your life or the lives of the Pack at risk and recognize the authority you have given me as your Alpha-Leader to understand and care for all your needs." Sebastian also scratched a bleeding line in his hand and melded his as well as Blaine's palms together, allowing their blood to mingle. "Upon our combined blood, I bind you and accept you into the Pack."

Dizzy, he swayed on his knees as he felt the wolf in him howl with content at the feeling of belonging enveloped him. Something opened, and he was suddenly aware of the other wolves in his subconscious. Nick, feeling of cool flowing water; David, feeling of a warm wind blowing; Wes, warm and inviting like a bright fire on a cold winter day; Jeff, of comfort and friendliness; and finally Sebastian, of woods, freedom, and _home_. He gasped, letting the others flow into him. Sebastian hauled him to his feet, and enfolded him into a fierce hug as he came back to himself, aware that the others were still on the fringes of his consciousness. He felt at home in Sebastian's arms, surrounded by the others, something he recognized he hadn't felt in a very long time, even if he had lost his memory.

With his Pack sitting on his consciousness, he became aware of another, feeling that didn't belong to a new Pack mate, but was still present. It was faint, and he probed it wearily, wondering who it belonged to. A feeling of warm ocean breezes and salt water filled him, and he felt the faint echoes of his name across space before it was gone, retreating back into the fringes. He pulled back from Sebastian's embrace, breathing in a lung-full of the Alpha-Leader's scent.

"What is that?" he asked in wonderment.

Sebastian smiled down at him. "That's the Pack-bond," he explained. "Pack can hear each others' thoughts in wolf form and we are always aware of each other, even in human form."

"I like it," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into Sebastian's shirt, ignoring the small voice in his mind telling him he should be embarrassed for being so close to the other boy.

"I'm glad," Sebastian chuckled, before leading him back to the bed. He settled Blaine down and addressed the other boys, who were all grinning happily. "Now we just need to come up with a cover story for why Blaine is here," he explained to the others."I already told Thad that Blaine was a new student, but how will we explain away the lack of last name, his transfer and we are missing any transcripts."

"He could be mine or Wes' cousin," Nick offered. "So either Blaine Duval or Blaine Montgomery."

Sebastian nodded. "I'll need to let Father know I've adopted a new Beta into the Pack, so at the same time I can have Jeff's mother create the fake documents we'll need to have Blaine registered. It should only take a day or two for everything to be in order and then he can start attending classes with the rest of us."

"And rooming," Wes added, thoughtfully. "It would be a bad idea for him to room with a human, even if he had the control of a born-wolf, it would not be good for his psyche to room with someone who isn't Pack, especially because Blaine's a Beta."

They all glanced to the empty single on the other side of the room. Sebastian's father had insisted that Sebastian room by himself so he could conduct Pack business undisturbed. Wes and David had been assigned together and so had Nick and Jeff, meaning that Blaine would either have to triple a room or room with the Alpha-Leader. "I'll see that it's done," Sebastian stated, understanding what they were asking. He saw Blaine struggle to control a yawn and sighed. "Now, you'll need to vacate my room so our newest member can get some much needed rest. The Pack-bond is tiring and he hasn't fully recovered yet."

The others grinned and quickly charged from the room, Jeff shouting about video games in the Common Room in excitement. Laughing, Sebastian closed and locked the door behind them before turning and addressing Blaine. "Back into bed, Runt," he ordered softly, coming over and pushing Blaine back onto the side of the bed he had vacated earlier. "You need to gather your strength and the Pack-bond takes a lot out of a wolf."

Blaine whined. "I don't want to," he said, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Blaine, they'll all be there tomorrow and you can spend more time with them then but I want to make sure you are completely healed before you are allowed to rough-house with the Pack, so bed." Blaine pouted but complied, crawling under the covers , and sliding into a blissful sleep, surrounded by his Alpha-Leader's scent.

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5: Something Isn't Right

**Chapter 5: Something Isn't Right**

Burt growled in frustration and reverted back to his human form. They had managed to track Blaine's scent as far as the Westerville woods but could go no further without entering the Chicago Pack's territory. He watched as Abe also reverted back to human form, having let out a howl to the Pack indicating that the search was on hold. The other man walked over to Burt, eyes trailing the terrain looking for any clues as to why Blaine would have gone into another Pack's territory. He, like Burt, picked up the scent of an Alpha they were unfamiliar with, which caused Burt to worry that Blaine may have been taken in a forced claim.

"Any ideas?" Burt asked his Second in frustration. He knew his hands were tied with only two choices available, contacting Cooper to let him know Blaine was missing or contacting Nathaniel Smythe to seek permission on locating the missing Beta. Neither was a pleasant option as he would be indebted to Smythe for the favor or Cooper would demand retribution for the loss of his brother.

"Let's follow the scent of the unknown Alpha and see where that leads," Abe suggested. "If the scent is more predominant on our side of the border, then we know that it wasn't a Chicago pack member."

A half-hour later, they were right on the border of the two Pack territories and the smell of day-old blood was heavy on the air. Ears pricked forward for any sign that the Chicago Pack members were present; Burt and Abe once again transformed back to their human forms and cautiously entered the clearing, knowing that they had technically moved into the other Pack's territory. They were met with a horror scene. Blood was splashed across the trees, and the pool in the middle of the clearing indicated that someone had bled a lot in that location. Burt stiffened as the scent underlying the blood met his nose and he gasped.

"Oh, Blaine," he moaned, eyes trailing over the clearing in hopes of seeing the missing Beta. He was very familiar with the boy's scent and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Blaine's blood colored the clearing.

"The boy was here," Abe confirmed stiffly, his own eyes tracking across the clearing. "There was some sort of fight because there's at least two more wolves who were here; the scent we were tracking and a new wolf."

"Do you see Blaine?" Burt demanded. "Or any indication where he went?"

Abe sorted through the clearing, trying to distinguish a direction, but came up empty handed. "No idea, Alpha," he said as he and Burt reconvened in the center of the clearing. "But based on the amount of blood, Blaine didn't walk out of here on his own, so either the first Alpha or the second one took him."

"Shit," Burt sighed softly. "We'll need to reconvene and try to sort out our next steps," he said, eyes still studying the ground. "Hopefully, Blaine is at least okay, and someone is looking for him until we can get him back." Abe nodded his agreement and followed his Alpha back to their territory, neither noting the pair of cold blue eyes watching from the underbrush.

* * *

"Yes, Father," Sebastian murmured into the phone, gaze taking in the features of the Beta in his bed. He let a small smile grace his lips as Blaine snuffled in his sleep and buried his face in the pillow Sebastian had been laying on a few minutes before.

"Sebastian, Seb, you don't know anything about this _Stray_. It's dangerous to just adopt random wolves into the Pack and assume they – "

"Dad," Sebastian interrupted, moving the conversation from a formal one of Alpha-Leader to Primary-Alpha into a personal one. "Blaine isn't a Stray," he stated calmly. "He's got two Pack-marks." Well, three now, he added silently to himself. "They were both faded, but evident."

"And he doesn't remember anything?" Nathaniel Smythe asked his son again.

"No," Sebastian sighed. "All he remembered was his name. Although I recognize one of the Pack-marks, I can't place it."

"He's a Beta too, right?" Nathaniel repeated some of the information his son had already provided, ignoring the frustration in Sebastian's voice. He had to ensure the safety of the Pack before the personal whims of his son.

"Yes," Sebastian repeated, trying to keep his temper in check, his gaze once again falling to the Beta who murmured in his sleep.

"Alright, I'll have Andrea Sterling create the documents he'll need but I expect you to bring him home this upcoming weekend so that I can meet him, Sebastian," Nathaniel stated, waiting until Sebastian agreed before continuing. "And no more adopting Strays without passing it by me first," he added, smirking at his son's indignant squawk and mutterings about Blaine not being a Stray. "Goodbye, Son."

"Goodbye, Father," Sebastian sighed, ending the call.

His conversation had gone better than he expected, given he hadn't sought permission before adding a member to their Pack's ranks. His gaze fell to Blaine, who was shuffling uncomfortably in his sleep, a frown now marring his features. Sighing softly, knowing the Beta was having a nightmare; Sebastian dropped his phone onto the nightstand and shimmied out of his jeans and t-shirt. Clad in his boxers, he climbed back into the bed with the Beta, and wrapped Blaine into a comforting embrace, ignoring the feelings welling up in his chest when the Beta sighed in contentment and buried his face into Sebastian's neck, the Alpha-Leader having chased away the nightmare simply with his presence. He refused to acknowledge the growl of approval his wolf provided that Blaine felt safe and comforted in his embrace, denying that he could feel anything for the Beta but the link of an Alpha to a member of his Pack. There was no way that he could have connected with the Runt the way his own wolf was insisting.

* * *

Cooper Anderson stared out the office window, the Golden Gate Bridge and San Francisco bay providing a spectacular view that he wasn't currently appreciating. His gut was telling him something was wrong with his brother and he was debating making a phone call to Ohio to check in. It was rare for Blaine to access their link unless there something wrong; the Beta liked to be independent and Cooper encouraged his brother as much as possible to seek his own path. The tentative touch he had felt on their link, however, was very different from the normal way Blaine connected with him, causing him concern. It reminded him too much of the events that had occurred three years ago, forcing Cooper to call in the favor Burt Hummel owed him.

Sighing, he turned away from the window and called out to the soft knock on the door to enter. His mate entered, having felt his distress through the Mate-Bond. Heather, her red hair pilled on her head in a messy bun, wandered over and wrapped her arms around Cooper's waist. "Tell me," she instructed, providing warmth and comfort to her mate.

"It's Blaine," Cooper mumbled. "My instincts are telling me something is wrong."

She frowned, releasing Cooper and turning to face him. "How strongly?" she whispered, her own concern evident. Blaine had been a pup when she and Cooper had become his Principal-Parents after the attack.

"It was strange," Cooper respondent. "He brushed our Bond, but it _felt_ different, like he didn't recognize it."

Heather bit her lip in concern. "Call him," she urged. "If nothing else to make sure he's alright. I don't like the fact that he touched the Bond." She knew that Blaine wouldn't have contacted them, especially through the Bond, unless it was serious.

Cooper nodded, reaching over to his desk and grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Blaine's number, frowning when it went directly to voice mail. Blaine knew better than to turn off his phone; it was a rule that they had implemented after the event three years ago, and Blaine had never gone against it, understanding it was Cooper's way of keeping him safe even if he was half-way across the country. It had been hard for Cooper as Primary-Alpha as well as Blaine's Principal-Parent to send the boy to Ohio, but it had been for everyone's safety and Cooper had sworn he would do everything in his power to keep his baby-brother safe.

Hanging up, he turned to Heather, the worry blooming fully, her own eyes wide in concern. "His phone's off?" she whispered, breath hitching as all the worst case scenarios went through her mind. "Call Burt," she demanded her own instincts to protect Blaine kicking in, fear for her pup starting to course through her.

Dialing the home number of Burt Hummel from memory, he waited through two rings before a high-pitched voice picked up with an annoyed, "Hello?"

Recognizing the voice as Burt's son, Cooper replied, "Kurt? It's Cooper Anderson. Can I please speak with my brother?"

Kurt's breath hitched a little, and he replied cautiously, "Blaine's not here at the moment."

Cooper frowned at the response. "Do you know where he is?" he demanded, having detected that there was something the young Alpha.

"Um, no," Kurt coughed nervously, confirming to Cooper something he wasn't going to like was taking place in Ohio and it involved his brother.

"Alright," he agreed. "Just have my brother or your father call me," he ordered, hanging up and turning to Heather. "Something involving Blaine is going on in Ohio," he said softly, worry clouding his voice. "Burt's son didn't know where Blaine is, and with his phone being off, I'm worried."

She nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "The LA-Eastside Pack have backed off slightly in the last couple of days; we could make a quick visit to Lima to make sure Blaine is alright," she offered, thinking about how they could make it to Ohio without their Pack being left vulnerable. "Maybe it's time to bring our pup home," she added, unsure how he would respond. She missed Blaine, and he was entering an age where he would need the guidance of his Principal-Parents as he began looking for a mate and to start a family. They had put off having their own pups with the wars that kept cropping up, but Cooper had managed to best most of the Packs and they were starting to learn that the San Francisco Pack was not be trifled with.

"I think you might be right, especially since he doesn't seem any safer in Ohio," Cooper agreed. "Can you pack us and book some plane tickets? We'll head to Ohio and discuss with Blaine about him coming home. I'll brief Marco and we should be home as quickly as possible." Heather nodded; pressing a kiss to her Mate's cheek before setting out to prepare for their impromptu visit to Ohio, happy that her pup may be coming home to them after the three years he had been in exile.


	6. Chapter 6: Integrating

**A/N: **I have to say you guys are complete inspiration. I have gotten so many great reviews for this story and am so grateful for all the support for Wolf Pack as well as the other multi-chapters I have on the go. So here's a shout-out to all those who have provided a review for this story (Jessie05.12; Blaine-girl; Dragon-flowers123; Guest; Jay; jiqin; Liss; and Jordan [hopefully I didn't miss anyone]) and all of those who have added this story to their "Follow / Favorites" (too numerous to list :) ), I thank you with a new chapter!

The more reviews I get, the faster I write, I can guarantee. And don't forget, I _always_ accept requests, so if you have something you would like to see, either as a side in this story, or a plot twist in one of my others, feel free to let me know through a PM or a review and I will try to make it happen, promise!

Onward and upward with the new chapter. ;) (And sorry for the long note, but you guys just make me feel warm and fuzzy and I just had to tell you).

* * *

**Chapter 6: Integrating**

"Stop scratching it! You'll just cause it to be infected," Sebastian ordered, pulling Blaine's hands away from his hip bone where the new Pack-mark was coming in. He reached over and adjusted Blaine's tie with determination.

"But it itches," Blaine whined, dutifully standing still as Sebastian sorted out the uniform draping the Beta's body.

"It'll stop soon, B, I promise," the Alpha-Leader replied, wrapping Blaine into a hug, providing the comfort he knew the other wolf needed. He could feel the nerves vibrating through Blaine's body as the other boy was being integrated into the ranks of students at Dalton.

It had taken Andrea Sterling three days to sort out the "transfer" of Blaine Duval to Dalton during which time Sebastian had spent as much time as possible with the Beta, trying to familiarize himself with the unknown wolf and ensuring Blaine was comfortable with the Pack. Blaine's ability to adapt to Pack life would have surprised him even he wasn't now a hundred-percent sure that Blaine was a born-wolf rather than a changed. He, Wes, and Nick had even taken to providing lessons on Pack politics and dynamics, hoping to jar some of Blaine's memories although so far they hadn't gotten any where aside from Blaine coming forward with millions of questions he wanted answered.

"We'll ask Wes if he has anything to sooth the irritation," Sebastian promised, pulling back slightly and running a thumb over the crease in Blaine's forehead, knowing the irritation from the Pack-mark was slight, but something Blaine could focus on instead of his nerves. "I promise that it only takes five days for a full Pack-mark to appear, and you're already three days in." He paused and studied the other wolf. "I _also_ promise that you have nothing to worry about today, okay? I made sure that Andrea ensured you were with the Pack in all of your classes."

Blaine pouted, and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, much to the secret delight of the Alpha. "How did you know?" he whispered, voice muffled as he drew in Sebastian's scent to ground and calm him.

Chuckling, Sebastian pulled back again and tweaked the Beta's nose. "I'm your Alpha-Leader, Blaine. Our Pack-bond is thrumming with your anxiety. I'm waiting for the others to start banging on our door to give you some reassurances too." He took Blaine's hand and led him from the dorm room towards the dining hall, Blaine easily falling into step slightly behind and to the side of him, instinctively knowing he was more comfortable in the position which would allow Sebastian to hide and protect him as necessary.

Walking through the open doors, they were met with chaos, and Blaine's anxieties reared again. He wasn't sure how he would respond being around so many people, but Sebastian had reassured the Beta that he and the other Alphas would be able to keep Blaine from transforming from his fear in front of the humans. "Relax, Runt," Sebastian ordered, softly, projecting calming feelings to the other boy. He pulled Blaine forward and into his side, eyes scanning the room for the other Pack members. Finding Wes and David at a table in the corner of the room, he was about to lead Blaine towards them, when Jeff appeared at Sebastian's other side, effectively sandwiching the nervous Beta between them. Nick followed a few paces behind. The room quieted as they made their way to the table, taking in the new kid who had somehow been adopted into the very exclusive "clique" that Sebastian and his friends had created at Dalton.

At the sudden quiet, which only seemed to heighten Blaine's anxiety, Sebastian gazed around the room with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something I can do for you?" he demanded of the room in general, irritation clearly evident in his voice and posture. Quickly, the room turned back to the dull roar it had supported prior to their entrance, most knowing the temper that the Alpha-Leader had for those that annoyed him, and now with the added bonus of juicy gossip concerning the strange new kid.

Pushing Blaine gently into a seat at the table with the rest of the Pack, Sebastian retreated to the breakfast line, procuring food for his entire Pack with the help of Nick, who had followed. This was a ritual they had every meal, Wes and David finding a place for the Pack and staking a claim while Sebastian ensured his Pack was fed properly and completely. It mirrored some of the behavior of wild wolves, although the Pack didn't give it much thought. He noted with satisfaction that Jeff had stayed with Blaine, rubbing soothing circles on the other Beta's back as they waited for Sebastian and Nick to return. He had been right in his explanation to Nick that the two Betas were similar in disposition when he had first brought Blaine back from the woods.

He frowned as he considered the attack which had brought Blaine to them. He had mentioned it to his father and they had agreed to sit down and discuss it with Nick once the Pack returned to their home estate in the coming weekend. His father had expressed some concern that a member of an unknown Pack, and a Beta, had been attacked on the border territory between themselves and the Lima Pack. He had indicated rumors were surfacing out of Columbus of an upstart of Sebastian's age who was seeking the title of Alpha-Leader and that the Pack was in chaos as they tried to sort out the title. It had also come to their attention that the Lima Pack had no Alpha currently seeking the Alpha-Leader title, leaving them vulnerable to attack and that Burt Hummel, the Primary-Alpha, was not forcing the issue, even though his own Alpha son should have been seeking the title instinctively, much like Sebastian had done within his own Pack.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he settled the tray he was carrying onto the table, and took a seat on the other side of Blaine, ensuring he was in touching distance of the Beta. Today was meant to ensure Blaine became comfortable being around humans; Pack politics could wait for those quiet hours after lessons, when he took time away as Alpha-Leader. Making sure that his Pack ate heartily, as they all had ravenous appetites, he watched as Jeff and Blaine cleared away the dirty dishes and trays before leading his Pack towards the first lesson of the day, but not before pulling Blaine once more into his side, quietly staking a claim to the Beta without a word for those who knew to observe and note.

* * *

Blaine stared nervously at the boys currently surrounding him, trying hard to keep the whimper of discomfort from becoming audible. Sebastian had been pulled away by a classmate, Jeff as well as Nick had been held back by their Professor for causing a disruption during the lesson, and Sebastian had sent David and Wes ahead to procure a space in the dining hall for their noon meal, all of which left Blaine standing in the hallway by himself, surrounded by human boys who were curious about the new transfer student.

"Why'd you transfer?" someone demanded, causing Blaine to visibly flinch and drop further into himself. "We saw how cozy you were getting with Sebastian and his crew. What makes you so special that the 'Prince of Dalton' took an interest in you?"

"U-umm. W-while I-I," Blaine stuttered.

"Unless you're putting out?" someone else demanded. "I heard that if you give Sebastian sex and you're entertaining enough, he'll invite you into his clique."

"N-n-no, Sebastian is-s-n't l-like t-that," Blaine defended his Alpha, backing up slightly as the group seemed to close ranks around him tighter, eyes firmly on the ground, hoping to not antagonize the group any further.

Before anyone could demand anything further from the terrified Beta, a tall, imposing figure appeared, and unceremoniously pushed his way through the crowd to Blaine's side. The Beta relaxed at the familiar scent of his Alpha-Leader coming to his rescue, his eyes lifting from the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian demanded, voice hard and uncompromising, causing several of the boys to back up, instinctively knowing the danger Sebastian actually posed. When no one answered, his face clouded with anger. "I want an explanation, now," he added, eyes flashing with feral intent as he gazed from boy to boy.

"We were just trying to get to know the new kid," one of the boys said, chin raised defiantly at the angry Alpha, although Blaine and Sebastian could smell the fear rolling off of him. "He freaked out when a few of us got close and then _you_ showed up."

Drawing a calming breath, Sebastian closed his eyes and counted mentally to ten, trying to hold his temper and knowing it would not be a good idea if he snarled his displeasure at these boys confronting _his _Beta. The humans didn't seem to sense the full danger they were in as Sebastian fought his inner wolf from surfacing to protect Blaine. The Beta though must have felt his struggle because he stepped forward and tentatively put his hand into Sebastian's, providing a grounding influence for the Alpha. Jeff and Nick took that moment to appear from the classroom the rest had vacated a few minutes before.

Sensing the arrival of his Second and the other Beta, Sebastian opened his eyes, and made eye contact with his other Pack mates. "Jeff, could you please take Blaine back to our room?" he asked, addressing the Beta over the heads of the humans. The Beta nodded, and pushed his way through the crowd before taking Blaine's hand. He gently led the fearful Beta away, glancing wearily over his shoulder only once before disappearing around the corner with Blaine to fulfill his Alpha-Leader's request. Nick moved to Sebastian's side, ready and willing to support and defend his Pack-mates.

With Blaine out of sight, he turned his full anger back on the boys who had encircled Blaine. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he snarled, a flicker of the deadly wolf he was evident in his posture and voice. Now that the Beta was safe, his inner wolf was demanding retribution from those who had caused Blaine fear and discomfort. "None of you know him and you all thought approaching him as a large group without any of us present, especially since he's Nick's 'cousin', would be a good idea?"

"Well, how were we suppose to know he'd panic and react that way?" one of the boy's demanded in turn, although his voice betrayed his actual fear of Sebastian. Even with the dulled instincts of a human, it was evident Sebastian was angry and deadly.

Before Sebastian's temper completely took off and he started ripping people's body-parts off, Nick stepped forward. "Gentlemen, it is always wise to approach someone in small groups. My 'cousin' transferred here from a very bad situation, and he gets really nervous around large groups. You'll see him with myself, Jeff, David, Wes or Seb because he knows us from outside of school. I think it would be best if you let him become acclimatized to Dalton before approaching him again." The lies they had all agreed upon concerning Blaine's transfer falling easily from his mouth. They had devised the lie that Blaine had been bullied at his old school which explained his transfer to Dalton, which had a zero-tolerance harassment policy as well as his discomfort of large groups.

Properly chastised the group of boys apologized to the two wolves. "I'll only say this once," Sebastian warned into the quiet after the apology. "Stay away from Blaine. He'll approach you if he wants to be friends." With that, Sebastian strode from the hall with Nick on his heels, not giving the group of boys a second thought now that he had provided his threat.

* * *

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled from the bed where he was curled around Jeff when Sebastian and the rest of the Pack entered the dorm room. They had collected Wes and David in hallway on their way to the dorm, having felt the turmoil through the Pack-bond and knowing that the Pack would need to be together. They could tell that Blaine was still upset which caused them all distress. In the last few days of knowing the Beta, it had become evident that his natural disposition, like Jeff's, was to be friendly, and happy. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and wrapped Blaine into a tight hug, conveying comfort and worry without words. The Beta curled into Sebastian, face burying into the Alpha-Leader's chest. Needing to be close, the rest of the Pack piled onto the bed, surrounding the Beta and their Alpha-Leader.

"What did I tell you about apologizing?" Sebastian chastised lightly, running a hand soothingly down Blaine's back.

Blaine smiled against the Alpha's chest. "Not to apologize because I did nothing wrong," he mumbled, voice muffled by Sebastian's shirt. They were all silent for a while, just absorbing being together, ignoring the need to return to classes for the day.

Shifting uncomfortably, Blaine's hand drifted to the Pack-mark and he absent-mindedly scratched at it again. The chaos of his first day at school had caused him to forget the discomfort until now. "Blaine," Sebastian sighed, pulling the hand scratching the mark away.

"It's itchy," Blaine whined again, rolling slightly, and pulling up his shirt to see the Pack-mark.

"It's almost complete," Wes observed, having moved to examine the mark. "That's why it's itchy. It's sealing the Bond completely and becoming permanent." He pursed his lips at the irritated skin. "I have something to help with the itchiness," he said. "I'll bring it before bed and it should help."

"Thank you, Wes," Blaine murmured gratefully. "Seb keeps saying I shouldn't scratch but it's irritating."

Wes snickered. "He's one to talk. Seb was so irritated by it; he actually caused his to become infected from all the scratching he did."

"Wes," Sebastian warned quietly much to the amusement of the others.

"No, I want to hear the story," Blaine protested, rolling back to lay his head once again on Sebastian's chest.

"Not now, B," Sebastian replied amused. "I think we're going to head out tomorrow morning to the Pack's estate. Father wants to meet you, and the Pack needs to run together to completely finish the Bond. "

Confused, Blaine sat up and regarded the others. "What about school?" he asked.

"This is more important," Nick replied, dismissing school with a wave.

"Yeah, we need to finalize the Bond so you'll be Pack forever," Jeff added excitedly. Blaine smiled at that, liking the idea that he would be connected with the other forever.

"It's decided then," Sebastian nodded with a smile of his own. "Tomorrow we ditch to head for the Estate."

"It'll be nice to run again," David muttered wistfully.

"And hunt," Wes added with a smirk. "Now for two Betas."

Blaine was confused, but before he could ask, Sebastian smiled, and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain later, Runt, I promise." Regarding the others, he gave a small glare. "Now, Blaine has had a long day, so get out while he rests," he ordered. The Pack gave a few whines of protest which Sebastian waved off before getting up and shooing them from the room.

Once they were alone, he situated himself back on the bed, and pulled Blaine into his arms. "Take a nap, B. The Pack will wake us for dinner. Trust me; you'll need your strength for this weekend. The Full-Pack can be rather rowdy."

Smiling softly, Blaine allowed the comfort of being safe and in Sebastian's embrace lull him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Alpha-Leader in Lima

**A/N: **You may find this confusing because the last chapter skipped ahead in time by four days, so it was Thursday, whereas this is still Sunday night, the day Blaine went missing.

**Chapter 7: Alpha-Leader in Lima**

"Cooper Anderson called," Kurt informed his father flippantly from where he was sprawled out on the living room couch, reading the latest copy of Vogue.

Burt faltered on his way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and staring at Kurt in disbelief causing the Alpha to look up at his father. "What did he want?" Burt asked quietly, fearful that he would have to tell the other Primary-Alpha that he had all but lost his pup.

Kurt shrugged. "Said he wanted to talk to either you or Blaine."

"And what did you tell him, Kurt?" Burt needed to know about the exact conversation before they started a national crisis. If Cooper felt angry enough, he could challenge Burt's place as Primary-Alpha of the Lima Pack. Burt wasn't an idiot; he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the other wolf if Cooper wanted to replace him. If Cooper won, he would either kill all the Alphas in the Lima Pack and disperse the Betas to other Packs to create alliances or he could hand over the Lima Pack to a trusted Alpha, and forge a placement for himself in the mid-west because the Alpha who took on the Pack would always be indebted to him.

"I told him that I didn't know where Blaine was and that you were out," the boy replied, miffed that he had to reconstruct his conversation. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Jesus, Kurt," Burt moaned quietly, already reaching for the phone. He had been privy to the reason Cooper had sent Blaine to live with them to begin with, and Kurt all but admitting they had lost Blaine would make the other Primary-Alpha suspicious enough to come to Lima to ensure his pup's safety.

"What?" Kurt demanded indignantly. "I didn't lie; I don't know where Blaine is and you _were_ out."

"Exactly," Burt sighed, darkly, dialing the number. "As an Alpha, and my son, you should have been able to tell Cooper Blaine's _exact _whereabouts. Hopefully, I can persuade him to stay in San Francisco until we _find _Blaine."

Huffing to himself about how he didn't understand what made Blaine so special, Kurt stomped from the room and headed to the door, figuring he would meet up with the rest of the Pack and at least have a good time. He didn't understand why his dad was making such a big deal over the fact that Blaine was missing; the Beta was a loner who had no friends and had probably wandered off and just got lost. He'd be back, all the worry for nothing.

"Cooper?" Burt asked, once someone picked up on the other end of the line, ignoring Kurt as he left the room.

Cooper Anderson frowned where he sat in his office chair, Burt Hummel on the phone. "Burt? I'm glad to hear from you. I called earlier to speak with Blaine, but he wasn't answering his phone."

"Oh, sorry about that," Burt murmured, mind whirling for an excuse, not knowing why it was so important, but figuring that Cooper would only bring it up if it was. "Blaine accidently dropped it a few days ago and it broke. I haven't had a chance to have it replaced yet, but I'll make sure he gets a new one in the next couple of days," he lied as convincingly as possible.

"Okay," Cooper answered, uneasy about the explanation but willing to trust the other Primary-Alpha. "Can I speak with my brother? We haven't spoken in a while and I want to ask how things are going; he was having a hard time integrating within your Pack the last we spoke."

"Oh, um, he's out with the other Pack-mates his age," Burt choked softly. "My son, Kurt, likes to spend some nights out on the town and Blaine tags along to help him bond with the others."

Frowning, Cooper turned to stare at the sky-line of San Francisco. "As long as everything is okay," he said dubiously. "Heather and I were planning on coming out for a brief visit in a few days."

"Oh, don't bother," Burt reassured. "I heard that the LA-Eastside Pack was causing you problems and I would hate that something would happen while you were visiting us. Blaine's been really busy with school work and other stuff. I know he's coming of the age to pick a mate, and he's been getting close to several of the young Alphas. I can have him call you in a few days when I replace that phone? I'm sure he'd like you to visit and at the same time you can meet any potential suitors."

Pursing his lips, and not completely believing what Burt was telling him, Cooper agreed hesitantly. "If I don't hear from him within the next week or so, you should expect my visit," he warned. "And Burt?"

"Yes?" Burt swallowed hard.

"If anything, and I mean _anything_ happened to Blaine while he was in your care, I will not be responsible for my actions, am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." The line went dead and Burt collapsed into his arm-chair, heart thundering in his chest. He knew Cooper was dangerous, hell, he had most of the West coast under his thumb, having bested all but the last few Packs who were still making a stand. Cooper would not let them off easy until he was sure that Blaine was safe and sound just as he had been left in Burt's care. He needed to find the wayward Beta before Cooper and his army decided to set their sights on the Midwest.

* * *

"I can't believe my dad," Kurt whined to his friends, his arm wrapped securely around the waist of Chandler Kiehl. They had retreated to Rachel's house to hang out, the entire Pack sprawled around her basement in various positions.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Rachel Berry, another Alpha, and Kurt's sometimes rival asked curiously from where she was sitting, petting the hair of Finn Hudson, the human she was planning to take as a mate in the next ceremony.

"Blaine's missing, and he keeps going on like it's the end of the world," Kurt huffed, letting his hand drift up under Chandler's shirt to feel warm skin.

"So, the Beta probably just wandered off," Mercedes Jones offered, pulling back from where she too was making out with a human, Sam Evans. Kurt and Mercedes found the humans entertaining and satisfying, but had not considered whether to mate with them yet.

"That's what I figured," Kurt agreed, happy that his friend's understood.

Puck, Noah Puckerman, snorted in derision from where he was sprawled on the floor. "An unmated Beta wouldn't just _wander_ off, Kurt," he said, sitting up and regarding the three other Alphas.

"How would you know? Do you even know Blaine?" Rachel demanded.

"Blaine is the brother of Cooper Anderson," Mike spoke up quietly from the corner where he was wrapped around his mate. "He knows better than most the dangers and consequences of being a male Beta."

"What's so special about Cooper Anderson?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Puck demanded incredulously. "Cooper Anderson is the Primary-Alpha of the San Francisco Pack. He took over the title at only twenty-one, having fought off the other Alphas. He's the most respected and feared Alpha along the West Coast and could wipe the floor with Burt if he wanted. It was a _privilege_ for him to ask Burt to take in Blaine."

"Jesus, Puckerman, you sound like you're in love with the guy," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine is just boring old Blaine. He'll turn up having run off with a potential mate and this whole fiasco will be nothing but a waste of time."

"Do you understand the ramifications on our Pack if anything happened to him, Kurt? We could all be killed if he bested Burt in a fight."

"That's not going to happen," Kurt replied, waving his hand dismissively at the other Alpha. "Blaine's not really part of our Pack anyway, why should something that happens to him be of consequence to us?"

Sucking in a deep breath, and being wide-eyed with disbelief, Puck climbed to his feet. "Blaine was adopted into our Pack, Kurt," he explained quietly. "He had our Pack-mark although it was faded. My understanding was that there was a special ceremony so no connections were actually made in a Pack-bond so that he could return to the San Francisco Pack. If nothing else, you should be concerned because he's a Beta and was under our protection. Did you know that he was being beat up at school? Krofsky was doing a number on him, trying to have him submit to the mate ceremony next month."

"I knew that David wanted to mate with him, he approached me for a blessing and I gave it," Kurt replied indignantly. "Blaine should be happy that someone would even consider a _male_ Beta as a potential mate." He dismissed the conversation and turned back to his human, laying kisses along Chandler's neck and ignoring Puck.

Puck shook his head at Kurt's lack of understanding of Pack politics and stalked from the room. The other Alpha only seemed to want to party and have sex with his human. He didn't seem to understand the major problems they would face when it was realized by Cooper Anderson that his baby brother had gone missing.

* * *

"Puck?" Burt Hummel looked at the young Alpha standing on his doorstep in concern. He hadn't been expecting anyone this late and knew that if Kurt made it home tonight, it would with his human in tow. "What can I do for you?"

"May I come in, Alpha?" Puck replied formally, hands deep in his pockets, and a serious expression on his face.

"Of course," Burt stepped aside and beckoned the other Alpha into the living room where a football game played on the tv, muted.

"I'd like to formally request the position of Alpha-Leader with our Pack," Puck stated quietly.

Burt studied the young Alpha in surprise. None of the young ones had indicated any intention of seeking the title, although he had been hoping for some time that one of them would step forward. "Can I ask what brought on this sudden desire, Noah?"

Puck shuffled nervously on his feet. "It has to do with Blaine," he answered candidly, after considering his words carefully. "I was surprised by the other Alphas lack of concern that a Beta from our Pack had gone missing." He paused, considering Burt for a moment. "I understand what will happen to the Pack if Blaine's brother becomes aware that he's missing, and I know we are vulnerable without someone in the Alpha-Leader role. I would hate for something terrible to happen to Blaine, and to be very blunt, I'm afraid of the consequences if something did."

Burt nodded, hiding his surprise at the young man's words. While Abe had indicated his son may not have been the best candidate to take on the role of Alpha-Leader, Burt could sense genuine understanding and leadership emanating from the boy. "Well, I can't give you the role, Noah," Burt replied. "But I can formally indicate that you will fight for it. We'll call a Pack-meeting and make the declaration tomorrow night. If no one contests it, you will be declared victor by default, if not you will need to fight for the title." He considered the young Alpha. "I was afraid no one in your generation would want to fight for the position which does leave us vulnerable. Between you and I, if you do take on the position, you will have problems whipping the other Alphas into shape; all they seem to want to do is party and have sex with their humans. Consider who you would accept as a Second very seriously because they are your most trusted as well as loyal friend and their support if key to being successful."

"Thank you, Sir," Noah nodded once and took his leave from the Primary-Alpha.

Watching him go, Burt wondered if the boy knew that he had also provided Burt with a way to seek out the Chicago Pack without asking a favor from Nathaniel Smythe. If Noah won, he and his Second would need to be formally introduced to the Primary-Leader and Alpha-Leader of the Chicago Pack, allowing Burt to enter their territory and continue his search for Blaine. Satisfied that not only would he finally be able to name an Alpha-Leader, something that he had been worrying about for some time, he would also be able to use it to his advantage. Now it was only a question of other potential candidates for the title.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**A/N: **So I got a review for Chapter 6 where I said that reviews make me write faster and Chapter 7. Thanks to ClaiClai and the Guest for the reviews, and as promised, here's another update!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

"Relax, Runt," Sebastian said, glancing in the review mirror at Blaine who was fidgeting in the seat next to Jeff. They had pulled out of Dalton early that morning, ready to make the four-hour trip back to the Estate and Blaine was nervous about the prospect of meeting his new Pack.

"You have nothing to worry about, Blaine," Wes added from the backseat of the SUV which he and David had claimed for the journey. They had all but emptied a backpack of computers, handheld devices, traveling DVD players, and books between them to entertain them for the ride.

"Everyone will love you," Jeff promised, wrapping a comforting arm around the other Beta. Blaine nodded, allowing the warmth of the words to wash away some of the anxiety he was feeling.

"Okay," he breathed, taking in his Pack-mates' scents and the comfort strumming down their Pack-Bond to him. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence while Blaine debated with himself about asking what had been bothering him for some time. He had noticed that Jeff was also a male Beta like himself and he was still trying to understand Pack dynamics.

"Just ask Blaine," Nick ordered, turning slightly in his seat to face the two Betas, a bemused smile on his face. "We can all feel you have something on your mind."

Flushing with embarrassment, he muttered quietly, "I was just wondering if you could explain the whole Beta thing to me? I have this feeling that being a male Beta is rare or something."

"It is," Nick confirmed, glancing sideways at his Alpha-Leader for permission to continue. After their initial discussions in the hallway the night he had brought Blaine home, he had sought out Sebastian for a thorough explanation. Sebastian glanced once more at the Beta in the rearview mirror and nodded slightly for Nick to continue the explanation as he shifted his attention to merge with the highway traffic on the interstate. Taking a deep breath, Nick stated quietly, "Male Betas tend to be killed by Packs because they believe it is unnatural. Born-wolves who are male Betas can actually carry litters to term, much like their female counterparts. Most Packs find it unnatural and feel the inclusion of male Betas is a bad omen, so they don't usually live to maturity to procreate." He paused, taking in the look of horror on Blaine's face at the revelation that Packs killed their unwanted Betas. "Our Pack doesn't actually live by that philosophy, as evident by Jeff. He was the only male Beta born to our litter this generation, but now we also have you." Nick smiled at the two boys.

Blaine frowned. "So the only male Betas are born-wolves?" he asked in confusion, wondering what the female Alphas would do to procreate. From the time he had spent so far with his new Pack, he knew Alphas were dominant and possessive. There was no way a male and female Alpha would be able to actually mate; they'd kill each other first.

"No," Wes pipped up, adding to the discussion. "Male Changed-wolves can be Betas, but they can't carry litters. Usually a female Alpha will choose a human male to take as a mate and on the full moon will bite him. He's then "infected" if you will, with the werewolf gene, causing him to become one of us. Because they mate with an Alpha, nature automatically makes them betas."

"And Changed-wolves are like us?" Blaine asked curiously. Those in his Pack were all Born-wolves, although they had originally thought he may have been bitten and changed.

Sebastian glanced at them, before reverting his eyes back to the road. "No," he explained, switching lanes of traffic to go around a sedan with a backseat full of kids. "Changed-wolves are not instinctive like we are; they can only change on the full-moon, not at will, and their genes are never dominant in the line. They are mostly used to introduce new DNA so that our family lines can continue. Most Packs have stopped traveling further than their immediate area to seek out mates, so to avoid a gene pool which could potentially add deformities into a line, almost like incest, wolves may choose humans as mates."

"Betas too?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian changed lanes again. "No, Betas are too precious to allow for them to mate outside of an Alpha line," he said softly. "The Packs do not take kindly to the introduction of Changed-Alphas. We are _very_ protective of our territory and Changed-Alphas could not protect the Pack properly."

"Okay," Blaine murmured, not wanting to ask what happened to ask what happened to the Changed-Alphas, knowing instinctively that they were killed by the Pack.

"Born-Betas are precious to a Pack, Blaine," Nick continued the explanation. "It means they come from at least a second-generation line if not older. The Pack cannot afford for a gene-line to have more human than wolf in it. Although the wolf genes are more predominant, the gene-line is weakened if too much human DNA is introduced into it, making for weaker members in a Pack." Nick paused thoughtfully, seeming to consider both Blaine and Jeff. "You know that you and Jeff are getting to the age of mating, right?" he asked quietly.

Blaine sputtered. "W-w-what?" he gasped.

Nodding, Jeff added, "Yeah, Betas and their mates are usually paired at sixteen or so. It allows them to become comfortable with each other before their duties to the Pack kick in."

"Duties to the Pack?" Blaine didn't want to ask anything more about mating, fearful of what he would hear.

"Um hum," Nick answered. "Procreating is a duty, but also taking over Pack business, completing any studies which would benefit the Pack, those types of things. Wes, for example, will be attending medical school once he graduates Dalton, as he will be a medic for our Pack. His potential mate will probably become the midwife / nurse. Sebastian will probably be taking some sort of business degree as he will most likely inherit the title of Primary-Alpha unless he's challenged for it. I'll end up with a law degree because as Sebastian's Second, it is my responsibility to help protect the Pack and its assets."

"And the Betas?" Blaine inquired, surprised that everyone had their paths already set at sixteen.

"It'll depend on their mates, unfortunately," Nick replied, slightly sour. "Some mates don't like the idea of their Beta being out in the "real-world" and insist they remain at home. Some Alphas allow their mates to pursue degrees and jobs, with the understanding that they will be home to raise the pups when it becomes necessary."

Blaine frowned, not liking the idea that he would potentially be forced into doing something he had no interest in. Sebastian saw his displeasure in the rearview and smiled softly to reassure the Beta. "Don't worry, Runt," he said voice soft. "We won't let you mate with a potential jerk."

Nick laughed to himself. "Of course not, right Seb," he said knowingly, causing a faint blush to mare the Alpha-Leader's face. He smiled at Blaine and Jeff. "We'll make sure you're taken care of, Blaine. You are a Beta of our Pack and any potential mate you consider will be important to us as well."

Appeased for the moment by the explanation, Blaine settled closer to Jeff. "Okay," he replied, taking comfort in Nick's promise.

Sebastian smiled softly at him, catching his eye in the rearview. "Everything will be fine, B," he promised. "Get some rest, we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us, and the Pack is anxious to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9: Lima Pack's New Alpha-Leader

**Chapter 9: Lima Pack's New Alpha-Leader**

Burt gazed around at the assembled Pack, noting that the three generations had all come out for the Alpha-Leader contest. They were at the high school football field and although exposed, gave them enough space for the Alphas to fight. He let his eyes rest on Noah Puckerman, who stood off to the side with his father. When Abe had been told of his son's intention of taking the Alpha-Leader title, he had been surprised but supportive. Now he was giving Noah last minute tips to prepare him for the outcome.

"Lima Pack," Burt said, voice carrying to those gathered and causing a hush to fall. "The challenge for Alpha-Leader has been issued and I have recognized it. Those who would seek the title, should step forward now."

There was a general murmur that pushed through the crowd in surprise. They had known that the Pack would need to address their lack of Alpha-Leader but none had expected a challenger; the pups of the next generation had all seemed willing to remain leader-less even with the upheavals from Columbus.

"I will fight for the title, Alpha!" Noah called from where he stood beside his father, stepping forward.

Burt nodded his acceptance of the declaration and turned to address those gathered. "Are there any others who wish to challenge Noah's claim?" he demanded, gaze falling on Kurt who lazed at the top of the bleachers, surrounded by his friends. Burt was happy to note that Kurt had at least abided by tradition and not brought his human.

"I'll challenge Puckerman!" a voice called out, causing Burt's gaze to snap to the side, eyes widening as David Karofsky stepped forward. He was surprised; his knowledge of David was one of sitting back and letting things happen. It had only recently come to his attention, through Abe, that the young Alpha had a temper and may have been abusing Blaine at school, trying to pressure his charge into a Mate-Bond.

"Challenge accepted," Burt stated calmly while his inner wolf was in turmoil. He instinctively knew that David would not be a good Alpha-Leader, especially as the Alphas within his generation were already divided. He had more confidence in Puck's ability to bring the group together, unity being a pressing need to ensure the Pack's safety.

"Are there any others who would challenge for the right to be named Alpha-Leader?" he called one last time, his gaze once again on his son, who wasn't even paying attention to the precedings but seemed to be listening and laughing to a story Mercedes was telling him.

Sighing softly to himself, he addressed the two potential candidates. "You will fight until one of you concedes or is too wounded to carry on. The victor will be declared based on the stronger wolf. There are no rules involved in the fight for Alpha-Leader and death may be a recognized outcome. Do you understand the ramifications and requirements?" When both candidates nodded their understanding, Burt nodded his acceptance. "You may begin at any time." He stepped back and watched as both Alphas transformed, circling each other and growling warnings.

Puck attacked first, cutting in towards David and slashing him with claws across his chest. The Pack roared their approval at the first blood being drawn. The other wolf was bigger and heavier, however, and he managed to land his weight on Puck, effectively pinning him. They tussled on the ground, Puck managing to bite a chunk out of David's ear before he was flipped and David's teeth clamped down on his neck. With a little bit of pressure, the bigger wolf could tear Puck's jugular, leaving him for dead. Puck whined, indicating his submission, and David tossed his head once, causing major bruising before letting go of Puck.

They both transformed back, bleeding and bruised. Burt stepped forward with a pensive look on his face, trying to keep his dismay at Noah's loss from being evident. He addressed the crowd again. "I give you your new Alpha-Leader, David Karofsky and his Second – " he paused and David addressed the crowd in his stead.

"Noah Puckerman."

Burt kept the surprise at the announcement off his face, nodding once to the young Alpha. The Pack cheered their approval, happy that the Alpha-Leader had been filled. "I expect you and Noah in my office tomorrow morning," he instructed David. "We have a lot to discuss and I need to bring you up to speed on the Pack politics we're currently dealing with. " He waited for David to acknowledge the order before repeating. "Nine am tomorrow morning."

He stepped away from the young Alpha, making his way over to Noah and clapping him on the shoulder in support. "Good job, Noah," he offered. "I'm glad that you'll be his Second. Karofsky doesn't appear to be the smartest wolf and he'll need all the help he can get from you."

"Thank you, Alpha," Puck replied, his mind trying to piece together why David would have sought out the title of Alpha-Leader when he tended to live on the fringes of the Pack; content to do his own thing and ignore the actual political mess Pack politics was composed of.

* * *

"I'm concerned about David Karofsky's reasons for claiming the Alpha-Leader title," Burt said as he led Abe Puckerman into his office the next morning. The two boys were due to meet them in an hour, but Burt wanted to discuss the outcome of the challenge with his Second prior to their arrival.

Abe frowned in thought. "Do you think someone may have told him that his claim to Blaine would be denied by Cooper unless he held a title?" he inquired of his Alpha.

Burt sucked in a deep breath, not having even considered it. "That would be a very good reason for him to want to be Alpha-Leader. "

"Noah told him that he had been trying to pressure Blaine into agreeing to the Mate-Bond while they attended school and that he was getting frustrated with the Beta insisting that he needed to seek out the permission from his Primary-Alpha before he could agree. It had apparently become rather physical as the Alpha took out his frustrations on Blaine."

"Where were the other Alphas?" Burt demanded, face pale that one in his care was being abused.

Abe shrugged. "Noah said he stepped in when he was around and saw it happening, but Blaine lived on the fringes of the Pack. He didn't really have any friends and Kurt as well as Mercedes and Rachel would often abandon him when they arrived at school. Apparently, Blaine spent most of his time with Mike Chang and his mate Tina Cohen-Chang."

"I'd like to speak to them at some point today," Burt stated, biting his lip at the information Abe was supplying. No wonder on more than one occasion, Blaine had asked when he could go home and had retreated further into himself. Burt had been surprised at the submissiveness of the other wolf in recent months, especially since he had been rather head strong when Cooper had sent Blaine to live with them. Being ignored by the Alphas and abused by Karofsky would have made the Beta retreat further into himself; his natural submissiveness and the feelings of abandonment as well as unimportance would have forced the issues he was feeling. Burt felt completely helpless as he realized he had turned a blind-eye to the young pups of Kurt's generation, and especially to the boy left in his care. He had failed Cooper, but more importantly he had failed Blaine.

"I think we're going to need to rethink how our young Alphas are taken care of and the values we seem to be instilling in them," Burt said quietly, shuddering to think how far the abuse of Blaine could have gone if the Beta hadn't disappeared. He frowned wondering if Blaine had disappeared on his own like Kurt had originally indicated. The Beta may have been desperate enough to try to leave on his own, rather than stay where he felt unwanted and unloved. Burt really hoped not because there were several Packs in the Midwest who would use the opportunity to either claim Blaine in a forced Mate-Bond, kill him outright, or use him against either the Lima Pack or the San Francisco Pack.

Before Abe could respond, Kurt strode into the office, and threw himself into a chair without knocking. Abe growled his disapproval of the lack of respect from the young Alpha. "You need to show some respect to the your Alpha, Whelp," he grunted to Kurt, who just waved at him dismissively.

"I'm bored," Kurt whined to his father, effectively ignoring the Second.

Burt frowned. "Why don't you go out with Rachel or Mercedes?" he offered to his son. "Or see what Chandler is doing today. I have to brief David and Noah about Pack business before setting up a meeting with Nathaniel Smythe and the Chicago Pack so they could be introduced to them."

Kurt perked up at the mention of a trip to the Chicago Pack. "Can I go with you? Please? I would _love_ to do some shopping in Chicago without having to ask for a stupid special pass."

Burt contemplated the request. While he wasn't happy with Kurt and his treatment of Blaine, he also didn't want to have to deal with the temper tantrum denying the request would cause. "Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "But it's a Pack-affair, Kurt and you need to be on your best behavior. I don't need any more problems on my plate right now, especially with the uproar still going on in Columbus and Cooper breathing down my neck about his brother."

"Yes, thank you!" Kurt squealed, darting from the room to start packing.

"You really shouldn't give into his every whim," Abe grumbled darkly at his Alpha.

"I know," Burt sighed. "I'm just as bad when it comes to our Alphas. I'll need to start putting my foot down more often, I just want to clear up this Blaine and Cooper issue then I'll worry about the state of our Alphas."

Abe didn't reply, keeping his disapproval to himself. Burt made a great Primary-Alpha, able to take on the politics of negotiating the Pack through the waters of national politics but when it came to dealing with his own spoiled son and his friends, the man tended to turn a blind eye, which was what caused the predicament of Blaine Anderson's disappearance.

"Now, we need to get the new Alpha-Leader and his Second ready for the Pack-Affair with Chicago. We can't have the Chicago Pack feeling threatened in any way," Burt stated, pulling Abe from his thoughts as they started to plan what the boys would need to know before their first foray into Pack politics.


	10. Chapter 10: The Chicago Primary-Alpha

**Chapter 10: The Chicago Primary-Alpha**

"Seb, you do realize that you are constantly insisting that Blaine rest, right?" Nick asked from where he was sprawled on Sebastian's bed waiting for the Alpha-Leader to finish unpacking his weekend bag.

"So?" Sebastian challenged in response from where he was placing neatly folded clothes into the dresser.

"And you let him sleep curled up with you at night."

"He has nightmares from the attack," was the defensive reply.

"And you make sure he eats properly."

"Is there a point to your drivel?" Sebastian demanded of his Second turning and studying Nick.

Nick held up his hands, indicating for Sebastian to keep his temper. "I'm just trying to point out something obvious. What are your intentions for Blaine?"

"Does it matter?"

Sighing, Nick just shook his head. "Be careful, Seb. We don't know anything about him. I would hate for you to lose your heart to someone unattainable. What if he has a Promised-Mate waiting for him?"

"I'll fight for him if I have to," Sebastian retorted. "Even if he has a Promised-Mate waiting for him, they don't deserve Blaine. I won't let him return to a Pack that allowed him to be attacked." He glared darkly at Nick. "Do you have a problem with Blaine?"

"No," Nick denied quickly trying to back-track the conversation and keep his Alpha-Leader from getting angry with him. "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." He paused thoughtfully. "I think this is the first time you've actually taken more than a passing interest in a Beta."

Snorting, Sebastian replied, "Please. I take an interest in Jeff every day." He pulled his shirt over his head, intending to take a shower before introducing Blaine formally to his father.

"That's not what I meant. You're interest in Jeff is platonic; his wellbeing is important to you because he is a Pack member. With Blaine you're – different."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as he shimmied out of his jeans. "Blaine's wellbeing is important to me, just like any other member in my Pack, Duval. Where are you taking this?"

"No where," Nick hastily got off the bed and headed for the door, secretly amused that Sebastian was denying what Nick knew his wolf wanted, Blaine as a potential mate. "I'll see you in forty-five minutes. We're still introducing Blaine to your father, right?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied, distracted with his thoughts as he tried to analyze what Nick had subtly been trying to convey. Shaking his head, he headed for the bathroom intent on forgetting the conversation and some of its ramifications for now.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Blaine murmured, trying desperately to hide behind the rest of his Pack. They stood outside the Primary-Alpha's office, waiting for Sebastian to return and invite them in. "What if he doesn't like me? Or, he doesn't want me in the Pack? What about the Pack-Bond, it's new and I –"

"Blaine, you need to relax," Wes interrupted, laying a calming hand on the Beta's shoulder. "The Alpha is going to love you. You're kind, generous, friendly, and loving; a great asset to our Pack. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled, wrapping his arm around the other Beta's waist to provide some comfort. "The Alpha won't send you away, Sebastian would never allow it."

"Don't worry, Blaine, Sebastian will challenge the right for you to remain within the Pack," Nick reassured.

"We like having you in the Pack," David added, with his own small smile. "We'll back Sebastian up to make sure you get to stay, we promise."

Blaine smiled gratefully at the other boys, opening his mouth to thank them when the study door opened and Sebastian indicated stiffly for them to enter. Ushering Blaine ahead of them, the Pack entered the study and formally greeted their Alpha before sprawling around the room comfortably, leaving only Blaine and Sebastian still standing in front of the oak desk.

"Primary-Alpha may I present to you Blaine, the Beta we've discussed," Sebastian said into the quiet.

The man behind the desk studied Blaine quietly as Blaine tried not to squirm. Nathaniel Smythe was an older version of his son; lithe and tall, with the sandy hair and green eyes his son had inherited. He carried himself with an air of authority and calm but with an underlying strength which Blaine knew instinctively meant he was a deadly fighter willing to protect his Pack from anything, including a lost, unknown Beta if necessary.

"Hello, Alpha," Blaine murmured uncomfortably, gaze falling to the floor in a subconscious indication of submission.

Getting up from the desk, Nathaniel circled the young Beta as his son stood off to the side, observing their interaction. Nate knew without even discussing with Sebastian that this young man meant a great deal to his son; maybe even enough for him to take on as a mate. He wanted to get to know Blaine before making any judgements, knowing Sebastian would fight to keep the Beta within the Pack.

"He's a bit of a Runt, isn't he?" Nate joked quietly, gaze twinkling with warmth and humor meeting his son's.

The Beta's head shot up in surprise, eyes tracking from Sebastian to Nathaniel and back. "I've said much the same, Alpha, many times," Sebastian replied, a smirk playing on his lips. "Although I haven't seen him in wolf form yet, I anticipate Blaine is going to be a very small wolf."

Surprised, Nate stepped back out of Blaine's personal space, having absorbed the scent of the Beta from his proximity. "You haven't been on a Hunt yet with your newest member?" A Hunt would cement the Pack-Bond and Blaine's place within the Pack. It would also allow them to observe the Beta in the wild, and to ensure that he was a good fit among the rest of the Pack.

Shaking his head, Sebastian explained, "We are going tonight. Dalton doesn't allow for enough space for the Pack to run, and with Blaine having only been part of the Pack for a little less than a week, we felt it would be beneficial to wait until we had returned to the Estate."

Nate hummed thoughtfully at the logic. He had almost forgotten that the Beta had only been known to them a week; he had been so readily adopted into the Pack and with Sebastian's daily updates and praise it had seemed as if he was always with them. He brought his gaze back to the Beta who was still standing unsure in the center of the office. Making his way back behind his desk, he indicated for the two boys to make themselves comfortable like the rest of their Pack.

Sebastian, seeing Blaine's hesitation, pulled the Beta over to a couch and sat down, allowing the other wolf to curl into his side for comfort. Nate observed the dynamic with a small smile, noting he would have to discuss the protocols involved with mating for an Alpha-Leader very soon. Lycée would be happy to note that their son had finally found someone to tame him; she had been worried that Sebastian's head-strong ways and lack of patience would drive most potential mates away. He was also extremely pleased that Blaine wasn't a changed wolf, as he would be able to carry the pups and Smythe name into the next generation of the Pack, ensuring the blood-line remained strong.

"I understand that Nicholas found you?" Nate questioned, knowing that the Beta would be uncomfortable, but needing to ensure that he had as much information as possible.

"I – um – yes, Alpha," the Beta stuttered in reply. "But I don't remember much until waking up the next morning and being questioned by Sebastian."

Sitting back, Nate allowed his gaze to wander over to where Nicholas was curled around Jeffery. That was another pair who would need the Mate-Bond talk soon. "What can you tell me, Nick?" he asked, drawing the other's attention towards him.

"Not much, Alpha," Nick replied, sitting up a little and dislodging Jeff who whined slightly. "It was my turn for the perimeter run that night and I smelt blood. After investigating, I found Blaine crumpled in a clearing. There was enough blood to spilt to kill a human, but I could detect the faint heartbeats and breathing of the Beta. He had been bitten on the arm, so I had assumed he was a Changed-wolf which allowed him to actually survive the attack."

Nate was surprised that the young Beta had survived if there was as much blood as Nick described. "Did you detect anything, a smell or a visual indication of what had attacked the Beta?"

"No," Nick denied, forehead furrowed as he replayed those events. "There was a faint smell of an unknown Alpha, but with the amount of blood, Blaine's scent masked most of the other scents in the clearing."

Frowning, Nate tried to understand why someone would attack a defenceless Beta on the border of the territory they shared with the Lima Pack. He and Burt Hummel were on good terms; it would take a lot to cause them to attack each other. Realization dawned with cold certainty. He remembered Sebastian mentioning that Blaine had several Pack-Marks before their own.

"Blaine?" he addressed the Beta who had his face buried in Sebastian's chest for comfort. The Beta snapped to attention and turned fearful eyes on the Primary-Alpha. "I understand you have several Pack-Marks? I was wondering if you would show them to me?" he asked kindly, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

The Beta nodded, raising from the couch and approaching the desk timidly. He turned slightly to the left and lifted the corner of his button-down while dropping the top of his jeans, exposing his right hip-bone to the Primary-Alpha. His gaze took in the Pack-Mark which had been seared into Blaine's skin that belonged to them; it was dark and predominant, fresh and humming with the Pack-Bond. Beneath it, to the left was a faded brand which he recognized as the Lima Pack-Mark. Nate frowned at the state of the Mark; even if their bond had been added, the Mark should still have been predominant enough but fading. This Mark looked like it had faded years ago, almost like the Bond had been severed or , he drew in a sharp breath at the realization, it had never existed before; Blaine had been branded with the Pack-Mark but never actually adopted fully into the Pack. He knew it could be done, but it only happened on very rare occasions and was not taken lightly by the Pack bestowing the Mark as it meant the bearer could return to their original Pack without consequence.

His gaze finally fell to the third Mark, on the right and slightly below their own. It was a slightly darker color than the Lima Pack-Mark and still hummed with some Pack-Bond energy. He was unfamiliar with this Bond-Mark which concerned him a little. He sat back in his chair, and nodded for the uncomfortable Beta that he could reorder his clothes and return to Sebastian's side. He noted with amusement that Blaine all but collapsed in the Alpha-Leader's arms in relief.

"Do you know the Marks, Father?" Sebastian asked into the quiet room, apprehension on his face. Nate could tell that the Alpha would not be willing to part with the Beta curled into his side without a fight.

"Blaine's most faded Mark is the Lima Pack-Mark," he explained, causing several of the Pack to draw in sharp breaths. Sebastian looked concerned and clutched Blaine to himself tighter, confirming that the Alpha-Leader had found his potential mate to his father even if his son denied it. "However, it is not a full Pack-Mark meaning the Lima Pack has no real claim over the Beta." Sebastian sighed in relief causing his father some amusement. "I'm not going to contact the Primary-Alpha of the Lima Pack either. The fact that Blaine was left on his own and open to attack, as well as their lack of claim to Blaine means I am under no obligation to inform them that we have found and adopted the Beta. I don't know the other Mark, though, and it is a full Pack-Mark meaning if they do surface they have as much claim to Blaine as we do."

Blaine looked up at the Primary-Alpha with awe on his face at the confirmation that Nathaniel considered Blaine claimed by their Pack. "Does this mean I can stay?" he asked quietly, hope shinning through. "I can be a full member of the Pack?" Sebastian's sharp gaze was also studying his father for the answer.

"Yes, Blaine, I approve of Sebastian's inclusion of you into our Pack. You will make a fine addition, I'm sure," Nate chuckled at the relieved look on his son's face. "Now out with the lot of you. I have Pack business to attend to and you need to get your run in to cement the Pack-Bond." He paused, watching the Pack scramble for the door in excitement at the thought of being able to run. Nate made a note that on the next full moon, he should call the entire Pack together for a run; it had been too long that they had hunted together as a family. "Sebastian," he called as his son was exiting the room. "I would like to have a word with you by the end of the weekend." He waved off the boy's concern. "Nothing to worry about, just something that I need to discuss with you before you go back to Dalton. Enjoy your run and we expected you back for dinner." The boy nodded his consent and followed his Pack out of the office.


	11. Chapter 11: A Stray Beta

**Chapter 11: A Stray Beta**

Blaine yipped joyously as he followed closely on the Pack's heels, enjoying the freedom to run and play among his Pack-Mates. This was their second day at the Estate, and their second run together as a Pack, much to the relief of everyone, Blaine had fit in easily within the Pack dynamic.

They stumbled into a clearing and Jeff pounced on him in delight, the two of them rolling around in the grass nipping and barking at each other like pups. The others looked on with amusement, while Sebastian scouted around the clearing to ensure the safety of the Pack before settling on his hunches, watching with amusement as the two Betas tussled.

Feeling the hunger begin to take its hold through the Pack-Bond, he gave a sharp bark and Nick broke away, coming to stand before his Alpha-Leader. Sebastian indicated to the dark-grey wolf that he would be responsible for keeping the Betas safe while the rest of the Pack hunted. Nick acknowledged the request, understanding that Sebastian was relying on him to keep _Blaine_ safe while he sought out their meal. Turning swiftly, the Alpha-Leader lead David and Wes from the clearing , in search of a meal which would satisfy them all.

Nick watched them go before turning back to the Betas in concern at the lack of noise they were making. He watched as Blaine stumbled to his feet uncertainly, having transformed back into his human form, his nudity, normally a problem for humans, not even a second thought. Blaine was standing still, head cocked to the side as he listened for something. He frowned and made his way towards what he had heard, not leaving any indication what he was doing. Frowning, Nick chased after the wayward Beta, fearful that he would get hurt and Sebastian would be really unhappy. Jeff, curious about what had stopped their game, followed on Nick's heels.

Transforming quickly as he caught up to the stumbling human, Nick frowned, his own ears picking up a distinctive sound. "Blaine?" Nick called, pulling the Beta's attention back to him.

The Beta frowned, indicating for Nick to be quiet, as he stumbled closer to the sound. Nick bit his lip, not comfortable with the thought that the Beta could potentially be entering a dangerous situation. He followed the Beta, making sure to be ready to attack if necessary. He froze as Blaine entered a clearing, watching as the Beta cautiously approached a young blond girl who was singing to herself. Her gaze met Blaine's and she wearily watched as he approached cautiously as not to scare her.

"Hi," she said brightly, her humming stopping as she took in Blaine. "Why are you naked?"

"Um," Blaine frowned thoughtfully, before shrugging. "I lost my clothes," he offered in response, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Well that's pretty silly."

Blaine laughed. "It is," he agreed, settling down a few paces from her in the grass. "I'm Blaine." He could feel Nick and Jeff's eyes on him from the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, how rude of me," she giggled, moving closer to the Beta without thought. "I'm Britney S. Pierce." She studied him for a moment before settling into his side, sighing softly at the warmth his body heat was providing. "You're a wolf," she calmly stated. "I like you. You make me feel warm and happy."

Blaine sputtered at the strange girl's proximity, before wrapping a comforting arm around her. "How did you know?" he asked, gaze looking over his shoulder at Nick and Jeff who still stood at the fringes of the clearing. He heard Sebastian howl their approach and knew that the Alpha-Leader would not be happy with Nick or himself but he refused to move away from this girl. Like Jeff, she called to his inner Beta, indicating a kindred-spirit. "You're a Beta too," he whispered in surprise as his own inner wolf reared its head and his protect instincts kicked in as Sebastian came striding into the clearing, an angry look on his face and naked like Blaine.

"Oh, you've lost your clothes too," Britney giggled, eyeing the angry Alpha. "He's very pretty," she whispered to Blaine, eyeing Sebastian unashamed. "Your very lucky to have such a protective Alpha."

"Blaine get away from the deranged Beta," Sebastian snapped, eyeing the girl curled into Blaine side with concern.

Blaine moved to comply, his inner wolf whimpering at the tone of voice used by his Alpha-Leader. "I won't hurt him," Britney insisted, as Blaine moved away. "I would never hurt Blaine. He's really nice."

"What are you doing in Pack territory, Stray?" Sebastian demanded, ensuring Blaine was slightly behind him as he addressed the unknown wolf.

She looked around confused before surprise filtered onto her face. "Oh!" she gasped. "We didn't realize that we had crossed the border."

"We?" Sebastian's eyebrows raised, as he watched in amusement when two more Betas strode into the clearing. One was a dark-skinned girl with hair coiled tightly to her head and the other was a brown-haired girl whose blue eyes were fixed on the Alpha-Leader currently in their midst.

"Britney, what did you do?" the blue-eyed girl hissed, taking in the angry pose of the Alpha before them and the confused look of the Beta who was standing off to the side. Her gaze trailed over the Beta's three Pack-Marks in surprise before returning her gaze to the Alpha.

"Nothing," the girl replied sullenly, arms crossing over her chest and a pout adorning her face. "Blaine came over to talk to me and his Alpha got angry." She turned to Blaine. "I think you forgot to ask permission to play with others, Blaine," she admonished to the amusement of her companions. "It's not nice to make your Mate worry about you like that."

Blaine choked. "W-w-we're not Mates," he answered, a blush adorning his face. "Sebastian is my Alpha-Leader." Sebastian smirked at the blush.

She studied them for a minute. "You will be," she predicted, nodding to herself in confirmation. "In two, if not three, mating moons."

"Alright," Sebastian broke in, clearly no longer amused by the turn of conversation. "Who the hell are you three and what are you doing on Pack territory?"

The three girls stiffened at the mention of Pack territory. "We're sorry," the dark-skinned one mumbled. "We had realized we had crossed the border."

Sebastian eyed them wearily for a moment, seeming to judge the sincerity they had. Deciding the three Betas didn't pose any threat, he glanced over his should and indicated for the rest of the Pack to join Blaine and himself. The four wolves cautiously entered the clearing, unsure of what to make of the situation. Sebastian indicated for David and Wes to bring forth the five rabbits they caught.

"You seem hungry," he offered, quietly. "We'll feed and you can explain to me what brought you into our land." He glanced over his shoulder, giving permission for Jeff and Blaine to begin preparing the meet.

Grateful that Sebastian seemed to have forgotten his anger for the time being, Blaine helped Jeff gather firewood and roast the rabbits on a spit. They had been planning to eat as wolves, but with the new circumstances raw meat wasn't as appetizing in human form.

* * *

Once sated on the rabbit, Sebastian regarded the three Betas across the campfire. He had Blaine securely in his grasp, having admonished the Beta earlier about danger, unknown Strays, and worrying his Alpha-Leader. The Beta had tried to hide his amusement as Sebastian made him promise to not leave his side for the rest of the evening, his excuse of fearing for Blaine's safety among the unknown completely lost as Wes cozied up to the one of the unnamed wolves. He had simply rolled his eyes and promised, appeasing Sebastian as much as possible.

"Explain," Sebastian demanded, eyes flickering around to his Pack-Mates before resting on the three Strays.

"Our Pack was attacked, and the Alphas were killed," the blue-eyed girl stated bluntly, causing her companions to gasp quietly.

"April," the dark-skinned girl admonished. "You don't have to be so blunt about it; those were our Pack-Mates. You could show some remorse."

"Hush, Cordelia," the other replied. "The Alpha-Leader doesn't want to hear a sob-story. All he cares about is the facts."

Sebastian couldn't deny that, but gentle probing from Blaine had him sighing and saying as gently as possible, "How did you three escape?"

"We weren't with the Pack at the time," Cordelia offered quietly. "We had been sent by our Alpha-Leader to take Britney to run. She was getting a bit rambunctious and he needed her to settle before the Pack had our mating ceremony."

"Your Alpha-Leader sent three Betas out into the woods without an Alpha?" Sebastian demanded, appalled.

April shrugged. "No expected the actual Estate house to be attacked and we hadn't even gone that far from it. By the time we returned, though, the house was gone and everyone was dead."

"Do you know the Pack which did it?" Nick asked quietly, an arm curled protectively around Jeff.

"No," Cordelia answered sadly. "There were no clues. We've been on our own for the last few weeks, hoping to find a Pack to take us in."

Sighing, Sebastian took in the looks Wes was throwing at April the girl returning the looks with some of her own. Britney had ventured closer to himself and Blaine, curling into Blaine's side once she had received a nod of consent from Sebastian, falling asleep easily. Blaine had absent-mindedly been running his hands through her hair while he listened to the girls explain.

"My Dad is going to kill me," Sebastian mumbled so only Blaine could hear before address the larger group. "You're going to come back with us, and we'll talk about adopting you into our Pack," he said. "It seems one of my Alphas is rather smitten with April," he added, nodding to Wes who turned scarlet in embarrassment. Blaine stifled a giggle.

They gathered their things and headed back to the Estate to convince the Primary-Alpha that their Pack should be expanded to include the Betas.

* * *

"Sebastian," Nathaniel sighed, taking in the defiant stance of his son. "What did I tell you about collecting Strays?"

Smirking, Sebastian retorted, "This time it was Wes, and Blaine; mostly Blaine."

"Blaine?" Nathaniel muttered in surprise. The two days he had spent around the Beta had left him with a sense that Blaine was kind-hearted, but shy. "Where did Blaine collect Strays? You don't normally leave him out of your sight for long." He couldn't help but tease the other Alpha, causing a blush to bloom on Sebastian's face. He still needed to talk to the boy about the mating process for an Alpha-Leader, and the protective nature he had observed in Sebastian regarding the Beta had only confirmed his suspicions that Sebastian would be taking him on as a mate.

"Don't ask, Father," Sebastian groaned, knowing he still need to discuss with Blaine the need to listen and _stay_ with Nick when they were running as a Pack. "But Wes is taken with one of the girls, and I can see that he will want to take the Beta as a mate in the next ceremony."

"Of course," Nathaniel nodded in understanding. For some pairs, the understanding that you had found your mate came as a jolt upon eye contact and led to quick mating ceremonies; others it took time and energy to create a bond which would withstand the mating ceremony. He knew that Sebastian had felt the first type of Bond with Blaine, the way the two worked around each other made it obvious that they would become Mates, he just needed his stubborn son to acknowledge the link and made his formal declaration of intent. With Blaine being part of their Pack, they had no need to seek the permission of his Primary-Alpha, although Nathaniel would be more comfortable if they found out who the third Pack-Mark Blaine supported belonged to. Sighing and pulling himself from his thoughts, he regarded his son. "I'll give you permission to adopt these girls into the Pack, since one of them is going to be Mate-Bonded anyway. Just, Sebastian, _please_ stop collecting them; at some point I'm going to need to put my foot down and tell you no."

"I understand Alpha," Sebastian replied, smirking slightly. "I'll pass along your message to Blaine about the Strays and the _need_ for him to stop collecting them." He moved to the office door, before pausing and regarding the older man again. "Thanks, Dad," he called softly before disappearing through the door.

Nathaniel sighed. It had been years since Sebastian had even remotely bothered to call him Dad, usually sticking with the formal "Father" or "Alpha". He knew his pup hadn't had an easy childhood with him as Alpha-Leader then Primary-Alpha, his attention was often centered around Pack duties but Lycée had done everything she could to counter balance the demands of Pack life on their son. He had grown into a fine young man, someone Nathaniel was extremely proud of. He and Lycée were also happy about the boy Sebastian was subconsciously courting; Blaine would make a great mate for the Alpha-Leader having already shown his prowess in conquering the legendary Smythe temper and grounding Sebastian in a good way. Nathaniel was looking forward to that ceremony a lot.


	12. Chapter 12: Found

**Chapter 12: Found**

"We're going to Ohio," Cooper looked over at his Mate with a determined expression. "It's been too long and Blaine hasn't been in contact with us at all. Now that I've killed that upstart from the LA-Eastside Pack, things should be relatively quiet here for the Pack while we are away."

Heather breathed a small sigh of relief. She had been extremely upset when Cooper had relayed his discussion with Burt to her, indicating that he had promised Burt a week to put Blaine in contact with them. She was worried about her pup; even if Blaine's phone had broken, he would have tried to get in contact with them knowing how worried they would have been with the phone being out of commission. "Our bags are already packed, and I had them switch our flight when you told me about the promise you made with the Primary-Alpha of the Lima Pack," she informed him.

Cooper nodded. "I'll call Marcus and let him know. " He got up from the table to make the call. "And Burt better have a damn good reason why I haven't heard from Blaine yet," he muttered darkly under his breath as he waited for his Second to answer.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Father?" Sebastian asked from where he stood in the doorway of the Primary-Alpha's office. He was a bit disgruntled, having had to leave Blaine curled up in his bed sound asleep while he answered the Alpha's early morning summons.

"Yes," Nathaniel turned to regard his son. "Come in and close the door, Seb."

Frowning, the Alpha-Leader did as told before cautiously taking a seat opposite his father. "What's this about?"

Biting his lip, Nathaniel considered the young Alpha before him. "There comes a time in every man's life," Nathaniel started, having been practicing the speech for the better part of the weekend. "When he finds the _one_; the one who stole his heart. As an Alpha, and especially an Alpha-Leader, it is important for you to take on a mate. Now, when you decide on the perfect wolf to mate with, there are certain – um aspects – of the mating process you need to be aware of to complete the Mate-Bond – "

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there, Dad," Sebastian interjected, face pink with a blush. "I don't need the birds and the bees lecture; I'm seventeen years old and have seen my fair share of porn. Can we not talk about this?"

Nathaniel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh, so you know about the um – sex – part of the mating process?"

"Yes, Dad," Sebastian sighed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, the room falling into silence. "Was there anything else?" Sebastian prompted, after studying his father.

"Oh, um, yes," Nathaniel answered, embarrassment still coloring his features. "The Lima Pack has named a new Alpha-Leader and their Primary-Alpha has contacted us to begin the formal introductions. They will take place here on the Estate at six-thirty this evening. I expect you and the Pack to be prompt and there. No blowing this off, Seb; it's important for us to maintain strong, good relations with the Lima Pack."

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled, not happy about the formal attire required for the evening. "Can I get back to Blaine now?"

"Of course," Nathaniel smirked, waving his son out. Yes, when Sebastian finally made his move to mate with Blaine, it would be simply a formality.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Sebastian complained as he fought with the tie around his neck.

Blaine came over and batted his hands away, taking over the tie and straightening the Alpha's collar in the process. "There," he grinned up at the Alpha-Leader. "And it's not that bad, Seb. You look great." Realizing what he had said, Blaine blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey," Sebastian placed a hand beneath Blaine's chin and lifted his gaze. He was surprised at the _want_ and _need_ he could see swirling in the honey colored eyes. "You look pretty good yourself," he whispered, leaning down slightly to brush his lips across Blaine's forehead and enfolding the Beta in a tight hug. "And I know you're nervous, I can feel it through the Pack-Bond. You have nothing to worry about, I promise. The Pack and I will be with you the whole time." He held his wolf, who was demanding that he _take_ the Beta and make him theirs, at bay; struggling to push the feelings of wanting to claim the Beta to the background of his psyche. He did not want to force anything on the Beta in his arms, Blaine had been through enough, but he knew that soon there would be no way he could deny what his wolf wanted, and what it was demanding was he take Blaine as a mate and claim him.

"Okay," Blaine breathed, burying his face into Sebastian's chest for comfort. He knew his body was thrumming with energy, and he was glad that Sebastian had simply chalked it up to nerves, although Blaine knew better. His dreams had recently been featuring the green-eyed wolf claiming him in a very explicit manner, leaving him panting with want and need, frustrated and afraid about Sebastian finding out. He had taken to spending time in the shower under cold water or using the lurid dreams to fantasize about the things his body and inner wolf were demanding that Sebastian do to him, much to his embarrassment. For now, he was content to remain close to the Alpha-Leader, soaking up his scent and affection through his embraces.

"Sebastian, the Lima Pack is about to get here and the Alpha has requested your presence in the ballroom," Nick called through the door, causing Sebastian to break their embrace and take Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Lead on," he instructed his Second after throwing open the door. They followed Nick through the house, entering the ballroom as a small entourage was escorted in through the opposite door.

The bald man leading the group approached Nathaniel with an outstretched hand and happy smile on his face. "Nathaniel," he greeted, shaking the Primary-Alpha's hand enthusiastically.

"Burt," Nate responded with a smile of his own. "Welcome to the Chicago Pack's home." He glanced at the man's entourage with interest. "Who do you have with you?"

Burt back-tracked and his Pack spread out behind him, allowing him to begin introductions. "You've met my Second, Abe Puckerman and my son, Kurt. " He indicated the hulking figure of Abe and the perfectly dressed Kurt. "This is David Karofsky, our new Alpha-Leader, and his Second, Noah Puckerman."

Nathaniel stepped forward and shook hands all around. "Pleased to meet you." He gestured to those behind him. "I'd like to introduce you to our Alpha-Leader and his Pack."

Burt's eyes trailed over the group, stopping on the Beta who was discretely hiding behind a boy who could only be Nathaniel's son. Ignoring decorum, he strode over to the group, and grasped the Beta by the arm, pulling him to the center of the room. Surprised to find the wayward Beta he had been fretting over comfortable among the Chicago Pack.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, Blaine?" he demanded, grip tight on the boy's arm. "You've been missing for a week and your brother is upset."

Blaine whimpered and cast a desperate look over his shoulder at Sebastian as he struggled to be released. Feeling Blaine's distress, Sebastian stomped over and removed Burt's hand, effectively breaking three fingers in the process. "You're going to let go of him," Sebastian snarled quietly to the Primary-Alpha. "Before you make this worst for yourself than it already is."

Ignoring the discomfort in his hand but realizing he had broken decorum by his actions, Burt stepped back from the Alpha-Leader. "My apologies, Nathaniel," he murmured, taking another step back from the angry Alpha who stood before him, Blaine now tucked tightly into his side protectively.

Confused but hoping to dispel the situation, as Nathaniel could see the Alpha-Leader for the Lima Pack itching to launch himself at Sebastian, he shrugged off Burt's actions as best he could. He had not liked the way the man had reacted to the Beta any more than Sebastian had. "No harm done," he said, waving away Burt's apology.

"No harm done?" the boy, Kurt, shrieked from where he stood. "That – That brute broke my father's fingers."

Angry, Sebastian held himself in check when he felt Blaine turn to bury his face into the side of his neck. He was trembling minutely in fear and worry. Frowning at the reaction and realizing that a bruise was developing from where the other wolf had held him, Sebastian turned to his father. "Alpha, with your permission, I think it would be best if I remove Blaine and my Pack from this situation."

Surprised that Sebastian was showing the constraint he was, Nathaniel nodded in consent, agreeing that having the Pack in the room right now wasn't defusing the situation. Blaine seemed to be holding Sebastian in check, and Jeff had a firm hand on Nick, who looked ready to attack. Even, Wes and David looked on in disapproval and anger that one of their own was hurt; April seeming to be keeping Wes in place and David was sandwiched between Brittany and Cordelia, the Betas funneling the control the Alphas needed to keep it from becoming a brawl.

"What so now your just going to run away?" Kurt shrieked at Sebastian as they turned away from the Lima Pack delegation.

He strode across the ballroom in a few swift steps, and pulled Sebastian around to stare at him. Sebastian pushed Blaine gently behind him, protecting him from the angry Alpha. "I would suggest you think this through very carefully, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian instructed darkly. "Your Alpha has three broken fingers for insulting my Father in our home, let alone attacking and hurting one of _my_ Pack. He is lucky that's all he will leave here with as I respect him too much to seek any further retribution for the slight. For you, however, I hold no such respect. If you push me, you will not like the consequences. I suggest you allow me to remove my Pack and my _Mate_ from this room before the control Blaine is currently helping me maintain is broken."

Kurt stepped back, slightly intimidated before snarling around Sebastian at Blaine, "This is _your _fault!" He darted around the Alpha-Leader and made to grab the cowering Beta.

Suddenly, Kurt was air born, slamming into the wall across the room and collapsing onto the floor, the drywall from his impact raining down on his head. "You were warned," Sebastian bellowed, straightening from the crouch he had adopted after lifting and throwing the Alpha. His anger and the intent to maim evident as he stalked towards the other Alpha. "To mind your tongue and leave my mate be!"

Shaking the dust from his clothes, Kurt staggered to his feet. "Sebastian," Blaine called softly, his voice carrying through the suddenly quiet room. Hearing Blaine's voice, Sebastian turned and retreated back to the Beta's side, hands running up and down Blaine's sides, checking to ensure the Beta was fine. He leaned down and breathed in Blaine's scent from his curls.

"You're a coward!" Kurt cried, ignoring Abe as he came towards him. "Letting a Beta control your actions. What kind of Alpha are you?" he sneered.

"A much better Alpha then you," Blaine responded, pulling away slightly and glaring at the other boy. "I don't know you, but the way you've conducted yourself is deplorable."

"That's rich," Kurt snorted. "You don't know me? We've been Pack-mates for three years, you idiot. You were suppose to be _my_ intended mate. " He jerked his thumb at David, who had been watching the proceedings with slight horror. "And you were suppose to mate with him. You're nothing but a –". He was cut off from completing his sentence by Abe's large hand blocking his month.

"Mind your tongue, youngling," the big man rumbled into his ear softly. "Young Smythe won't have a problem removing it for you otherwise." Kurt's eyes widened at the threat. "And it would be within his right for the insults you are spewing."

Blaine stiffened in Sebastian's arms, eyes widening as he remembered Nathaniel's comment about his faded Pack-mark. Sebastian, sensing his distress, nodded once to his father before gathering the Beta in his arms and sweeping him from the room, his Pack following closely behind, none of them sparring a glance to the Lima Pack in the room. Abe let go of the upset Alpha, who seemed to have wilted with the Pack gone.

"Well, I think we need all need a drink and an explanation," Nathaniel stated, clearing his throat. "Shall we, my Dear?" offering his arm to his mate. Lycée smiled and took the offered arm, beckoning the Lima Pack to follow them from the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Soothing Ruffled Feathers

**A/N: **So you guys totally humble me with all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks to everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Soothing Ruffled Feathers**

"I apologize for my son, Nathaniel," Burt said, glancing over at the Primary-Alpha where he stood off with his wife, watching the medic reset Burt's fingers with swift cracks. The medic's wife was busy checking over Kurt.

"I'm just glad Sebastian had _some_ control," Nathaniel replied, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "I was afraid Kurt would have walked away a little worst for wear, I'm afraid, if Blaine hadn't called him off. We, Smythes, are known for our tempers and Kurt seems to have pushed several of Sebastian's buttons."

"That's understandable, but that brings up the subject of Blaine." Burt shifted as the medic moved away, allowing the werewolf's natural healing ability to finish the process. "I'm going to need to take him back with me to Lima."

Frowning, Nathaniel shook his head. "Unfortunately, that's not going to happen, Burt," he denied, eyes taking in those around the room listening. "Why don't we take this to my office? I don't want to cause any more animosity among your Pack here."

"Alright," Burt agreed, motioning for Abe to join them. He watched Nathaniel kiss his mate and whisper something into her ear, causing Lycée to giggle quietly, before leading them out of the room and down a hallway. It left Burt with a sad twinge when he thought of his own mate, Elizabeth, who had been killed by a Pack of rogues when Kurt had been eight, it was that event which had left him indebted to Cooper Anderson. The other Primary-Alpha hunting down the Rogues and bringing them to Burt for justice.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he followed Nathaniel into a study, already occupied by a slight man who was sprawled on one of the couches, humming quietly to himself.

"My Second, Phillip Duval," Nathaniel offered, indicating the man who hadn't moved when they entered.

"Nice to meet you," Phillip muttered, grinning and sliding himself into an upright position. "I hear I missed all the excitement with Sebastian throwing people around again. That pup's gotta learn that flinging people into walls _will_ not get him what he wants every time." He didn't mention that he had watched the entire episode through the security office cameras.

"It was a good throw, though," Abe offered with a grin of his own. "I don't think Kurt knew what hit him. I take it he does that often?"

Phillip grinned became broader. "Every chance he got when he was a pup. I think my boy ended up in every wall in this place at one time or another. He'd always excuse it with "an effort to redecorate this boring place". I don't think Nick appreciated it as much as Sebastian, but he's resilient and it gave him an excuse to have Jeff, he's one of the Betas, fawn over him, so he bore it good naturedly."

"Pups," Abe laughed, shaking his head. "Noah was likely to blow things up, then damage the Estate by throwing his Packmates in a temper."

"Each there own," Phillip shrugged. "So, what're we discussing on this fine evening, at least, aside from the legendary Smythe temper?"

"Blaine," Nathaniel answered, seating himself behind the desk, and indicating for the other men to take seats. Phillip's face closed and a seriousness descended on him. He was aware of the precautious situation Blaine was in, and that Nathaniel, and Sebastian especially, would not be willing to turn the Beta over to just anyone.

"What about Blaine?" Phillip asked with a frown, pretending to know nothing about the other wolf. "He's some Stray that Seb picked up." He shrugged as if it was of no consequence. He had heard Sebastian refer to the Beta as his mate, which made his situation even more delicate, Sebastian would be willing to start a new war to keep Blaine.

"Blaine belongs with the Lima Pack," Burt interjected harshly,

"Oh?" Phillip turned to his Alpha. "Does Blaine have a Lima Pack-Mark?" he inquired, still playing his role in this dialogue. He was well versed in Pack politics and laws, holding a degree in law from Harvard. Nathaniel usually had him play the clueless Second in these situations to give them some advantage.

"I wasn't aware of one," Nathaniel replied, quirking an eyebrow in question. "We'd need to bring him down here and ask him to prove it or we can try to come to an agreement without traumatizing the poor boy any more this evening."

Burt frowned, thinking about the confrontation in the ballroom. "What did Blaine mean he didn't know Kurt?" he asked suddenly, some of the Beta's reactions concerning him.

Nathaniel studied Burt quietly for a minute. "Blaine was severely injured when Nick came across him in the woods," Nathaniel explained softly. "The Pack patched him up and waited for him to wake up. When he did, he couldn't remember anything but his name being Blaine. Fearful that the Beta was in danger, Sebastian and the Pack made the choice to adopt him, having him swear the blood oath and become one of them. He's been with them all of a week, but right now, they are the only ones he actually _trusts_because they are the only people he can remember, which is why he did not take too kindly to you grabbing him or Kurt yelling at him."

"Your boy did a major number on him," Phillip added quietly. "The Pack is trying to reassure Blaine that he did nothing wrong and not to listen to what Kurt was yelling in the ballroom. Sebastian has also reassured him that he wouldn't have to return to the Lima Pack to be mated with your Alpha-Leader, someone he doesn't even know. Blaine thinks you're going to basically kidnap him from here."

"Oh, shit," Burt breathed suddenly realizing the ramifications of Blaine's amnesia. "What about Cooper?"

"Whose Cooper?" Nathaniel asked quietly, sensing Burt's distress.

"Blaine's brother and Primary-Alpha," Burt chocked, realizing that he would not be able to keep what had actually transpired from the San Francisco Primary-Alpha. "Blaine's from the West Coast and his brother is Cooper Anderson."

"Oh dear," Nathaniel sighed, sitting back in his chair and reaching to pour himself a shot of the Jack Daniels sitting on the table by his desk. "That does complicate things, doesn't it?" he agreed.

* * *

"It's okay, B," Sebastian soothed, running his hands down Blaine's back as he latched onto the Alpha tightly. "I won't let them take you, I promise."

The rest of the Pack provided their agreement vocally. They had retreated to the Great Room after the fiasco in the ballroom, closing the door firmly behind them to keep the rest of the world out. Now they were sprawled around the room, all of them quiet as they contemplated the events of the evening. Sebastian felt Blaine shift away slightly, and looked down at the blotchy face of the Beta. The red splotches on Blaine's face and wet marks on his dress shirt told him that the Beta had been crying pretty hard.

"Hey, don't cry, Blaine," he murmurred, running his thumbs down the trail tears on Blaine's face. "Everything will work out, I promise. Those Lima Pack losers won't be able to take you, I won't allow it and Father is well aware that I'll start another war before you'll be allowed to return to Lima. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed softly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth. "Thank you," he breathed before he got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

"Where are going, Blaine?" Nick called, as the Beta passed them.

"I feel gross," Blaine admitted. "I've been crying forever and just want to wash away this horrible day."

"Okay, but don't be too long or you may send Sebastian into another frenzy." The Beta nodded his understanding and left the room to shower and change.

"That's not funny, Nick," Sebastian stated with a flat look once Blaine was out of earshot.

"Hey, it was nice to see you throw someone else into a wall for once," Nick smirked. "Who knew Hummel would fly like that?"

"He did get good height," Sebastian agreed with his own devious smirk. "Although I'm sure Father isn't impressed he's going to need to remodel the ballroom again. I seem to always break those ugly mosaics they insist on having painted." They were all laughing when Sebastian suddenly cut off, vaulting over the couch and heading for the room's door.

Concerned at their Alpha-Leader's sudden change in demur, they followed only to stop short as they saw Blaine pined against the wall by the Lima Pack Alpha-Leader. They could feel the hate radiating off of Sebastian through the Pack-Bond and none of them made a move to stop their Alpha-Leader from hurting the Lima wolf; they were tired of being insulted by the other Pack and Blaine just couldn't seem to get a break.

"I thought I told you Lima losers to leave him alone," Sebastian snarled, putting a hand on the other Alpha-Leader's shoulder and spinning him around. "What part of don't touch, look or talk to my mate don't you idiots understand?"

"I saw him first, Smythe," Karofsky snarled in reply, throwing off Sebastian's hand. "Blaine promised himself to me. He doesn't even know you."

"No," Blaine butted in, pushing Karofsky away in anger. "I don't know or want you," he stated, lip quivering in anxiety but defiance in his face and posture. "Sebastian is my Promised-Mate and I don't recognize your claim."

"You little shit," Karofsky snarled, raising his hand to strike the Beta. Sebastian stepped forward and grabbed his arm, twisting it until they all heard the bone cracking from the pressure.

Karofsky howled and clutched the broken arm as the study's door flew open and the two Primary-Alphas came out followed closely by their Seconds. Sebastian stepped around the angry Alpha-Leader and pulled Blaine into his arms.

"I think it would be wise for you to remove your Alpha-Leader," Sebastian stated, his gaze on Burt. "Before I do more than break his arm." He turned to Karofsky with a dark look. "If I catch you within a five mile radius of my mate at any time, you will not walk away unscarred, do we understand each other, Whelp?" he snarled.

"This isn't over Smythe," Karofsky respondent in turn, not caring about the threat.

"I promise you it is," Sebastian replied, his voice underlined with his power as an Alpha-Leader. "You do not want to fight me for Blaine because I promise you will not live through the experience. There is a reason I've been Alpha-Leader for the last four years and it has nothing to do with who my Father is." He nodded to his Alpha and Burt. "Alpha; Primary-Alpha Hummel." Sebastian escorted Blaine away and whisked him up the stairs, nodding for Wes and David to make sure no one followed. The two Alphas situated themselves at the bottom of the stairs, ready and willing to keep everyone away.

"Well, this has complicated things even further," Nathaniel sighed, turning to regard Burt. "I think it's best if you take your Pack and head out; Sebastian is currently itching for a fight and with this third slight against us, I will not stop him in protecting our Pack." He studied Burt, as he escorted the other Primary-Alpha to the front door. "I suggest you educate your pups in the proper decorum of dealing with Pack-Matters, Hummel," he said quietly as he held the door open for the Lima-Pack. "Due to our alliances and long standing history, I will turn a blind eye to the insults we have suffered today; however, it will not be the case the next time we meet, and I, unlike others, am willing to ignore this in favor of peace."

Burt nodded, knowing he was getting off lightly with the other Primary-Alpha and indicated his understanding. "Let's go," he growled to the three young Alphas, ushering them out the door before Nathaniel changed his mind. In the corner of his eye, he saw Abe and Phillip shake hands warmly before the Second was also out the door and following his Primary-Alpha.

* * *

Alone in his room, having been severely chastised by his Father, Kurt frowned in annoyance. Everything seemed to be disintegrating around him rather quickly. His father had always taken a keen interest in Blaine, praising the Beta and encouraging Kurt to seek his affections so they could forge a lasting alliance with Cooper Anderson which had always set Kurt's teeth on edge. Blaine was a good-looking wolf, but Kurt had no intention of following through on a mating for political gain, besides he didn't want children, and mating with Blaine would have forced the issue. Burt had also issued demands that he attend a course on being a proper Alpha, something which Kurt had rolled his eyes at, especially when Burt had compared him to Sebastian Smythe, who, according to Burt, had acted like a proper Alpha through the entire proceedings. Even Chandler had cooled their relationship, whining that Kurt spent most of his time complaining about the Beta wolf they had all been searching for rather than paying attention to the human.

He huffed, and rolled over, grabbing the I-phone on his nightstand with a small grin. He knew how to get rid of Smythe rather permanently, allowing him to extract revenge for his abuse without actually being accused of starting anything. The outcome would also take Blaine away permanently, and he could go back to life being the way it was suppose to before they had been straddled with the stupid Beta.

Pulling, up a contact, he cleared his throat as it rang. "Blaine! Blaine?" Cooper Anderson's voice rang through the phone, happily. "Where have you _been_? Burt was supposed to have you call me as soon – "

"Cooper?" Kurt let his voice waver with unshed tears and panic. "Cooper! They t-t-took B-B-Blaine. I-I t-t-ried to stop-p them, but th-there were too many."

"Kurt Hummel?" Cooper's voice had taken on a tone of confusion underlined with worry. "What happened to Blaine?"

"S-Smythe," Kurt replied, clearing his voice slightly as if trying to hold back tears. "S-S-Sebastian S-Smythe. We w-were at-attacked and S-Smythe t-took Blaine." He paused, letting his voice hitch slightly. "I-I th-think h-he intends to force a Mating on h-him."

Hearing his brother was in trouble, Cooper growled darkly. "I'll take care of it, Kurt." Cooper hung up without another word, causing Kurt to cackle in glee. And Rachel thought he couldn't act, he thought smugly to himself, throwing the phone onto his nightstand and starting to get ready for bed. Smythe and Blaine would both get what was coming to them now.


	14. Chapter 14: Misunderstandings

**Chapter 14: Misunderstanding**

Blaine hummed happily, tracing small patterns into the bare chest he was laying on. He had spent the night wrapped in Sebastian's arms as the Alpha-Leader reassured him that the general chaos that had occurred that evening had not been his fault; that unless someone could back up the claim with proof of having heard the promise, he was under no obligation to mate with Karofsky and that Sebastian had pretty much formally declared his intentions of taking Blaine as a mate unintentionally.

A hand placed over his stilled the patterns, and Blaine glanced up into open green eyes that were starring at him with warmth, humor and a hint of lust. "You need to stop that, B," Sebastian admonished into the quiet room, the arm still around Blaine tightening slightly.

Confused, Blaine sat up slightly, and leaned over the Alpha. "Why?"

Taking the hand still clutched in his, Sebastian trailed it down his own torso before resting it on the evidence Blaine's ministrations had on him. "Because if you don't want to deal with the consequences of being ravished, I need to be able to contain myself and you aren't helping."

Blaine grinned slightly to himself, palm rubbing at Sebastian's hard-on a few times through the pajama pants, causing the Alpha to moan. "What if I don't mind?" Blaine asked seductively, part of his feral side rising in interest. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over the Alpha's, who arched up slightly for contact. Before they could kiss, Blaine was laughing and jumping off the bed.

"You tease," Sebastian groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt the bed dip, and a warm kiss placed on his lips before Blaine was giggling and prancing towards the on-suite.

"I'm not that kind of wolf," Blaine called back with a smirk before shutting and locking the door firmly. He was deliriously happy that Sebastian had formally declared his interest and they could officially begin the courting process. Blaine could think of no one he would rather mate with than the green-eyed Alpha-Leader.

Sebastian smiled, shaking his head at Blaine's antics, and climbing out of the bed, ignoring his discomfort for the time being. He liked this care-free Blaine, who was happy, healthy, and content. He had spoken to his father about delaying their return to Dalton the previous night after Blaine had finally collapsed in exhaustion. He, Nick, Phillip and Nathaniel had all agreed it would be in everyone's best interests if the Pack remained at the Estate a few more days, especially as they still needed to establish Britney, Cordelia and April at Dalton's sister school. Sebastian didn't like the thought of his Pack being separated however, and was planning on approaching the Primary-Alpha with an alternative.

Kathleen Montgomery had her teaching licence and currently taught at the one of the local public schools in her spare time. Sebastian was thinking of approaching her and Jeff's father, Dwayne, who was a local professor at the college, to see about whether they would be willing to create a curriculum allowing the Pack to be home-schooled at the Estate. His own mother could oversee that they were doing the work, and in the evening Dwayne and Kathleen could alternate teaching subjects. This would allow him to maintain the safety of the Pack without compromising their education. At the end, each would do the GED test to continue on their set career paths.

He began digging through his dresser, looking for an appropriate outfit for the day, when the bathroom door opened and Blaine stepped out clad only in a towel, steam from his shower hanging heavy on the air. Sebastian's gaze wandered the body of the Beta, and his arousal returned. He took three strides to cross the room, and gripped Blaine, forcing his head up before he began to plunder the Beta's mouth, unable to contain the wolf who demanded that he simply take the Beta _now_.

Blaine grunted his agreement at the events, his tongue meeting Sebastian's enthusiastically, the towel falling to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's waist. Gasping for breath, Sebastian broke the kiss, allowing the Beta to take a few deep breaths before once again plunging his tongue into Blaine's willing mouth. He reached down and hoisted Blaine into the air, the other boy wrapping his legs tightly around Sebastian's waist, his hands migrating to the Alpha's hair. Sebastian stumbled towards the bed without breaking the kiss, laying Blaine down and dropping on top of the other wolf. He broke the kiss again, his arousal pulsing in his pajama pants and feeling Blaine's against his thigh.

"We – We need to stop," he heaved, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder, and sucking a hickey, his inner wolf howling in appreciation at marking the Beta. Blaine arched up, his body demanding that he get closer to the Alpha and his wolf more than pleased that the Alpha had bestowed a mark.

Sebastian pulled back, and looked down at the Beta. "What you do to me," he breathed, dropping a light kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling back and off Blaine completely. The Beta whined, not happy with the outcome and Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Not today, B," he admonished with a smile. "I want to court you properly and make sure this is what you absolutely want because once we go there; there will be no turning back." He placed one more lingering kiss on the Beta before disappearing into the bathroom for his own shower.

Sighing in contentment, Blaine willed away his erection and pulled on some clothes. He set about tidying the room and making the bed before disappearing downstairs to help prepare breakfast for the Pack, knowing that the other Betas would be there as well.

Sebastian, clean and dressed, had just entered the kitchen when a banging on the manor's front door caused the entire Pack to look at each other in confusion before abandoning breakfast to see what the commotion was. Nathaniel was opening the door, and letting an unknown wolf entered when the Pack entered the foyer, Blaine clutching Sebastian's hand to keep the Alpha-Leader calm in case it happened to be anyone from the Lima Pack.; Sebastian's temper already riled up on them.

"Cooper Anderson," Nathaniel greeted with a tight smile. "I've been expecting you." Blaine frowned, the unfamiliar Pack-bond flaring as this wolf entered the house. Familiarity bubbled from it, and Blaine swayed on his feet as an unanticipated headache suddenly bloomed sharply and without recourse.

"Where is he?" Cooper demanded, eyes flashing as he scanned the foyer. They light up on Sebastian and Blaine, and strode forward with determination. Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand and stepped forward to protect his Pack.

"What can we do for you?" Sebastian demanded, standing tall and firm before the angry Primary-Alpha.

"Smythe," Cooper snarled in return, before grabbing Sebastian by the lapels and throwing him into a wall. The Alpha-Leader slid to the floor, plaster, dry-wall and dust raining down. He had gotten Sebastian's description and another run-down of the events from Kurt that morning, his anger pooling deeply in his stomach that someone would force his baby-brother into a Mate-Bond without Blaine's consent; never mind actually attacking the poor boy.

Blaine stepped forward. "Cooper," the name was really familiar, memories bubbling to the surface suddenly. "Cooper, stop!" he cried as his brother stomped towards Sebastian, who was getting back to his feet knowing Cooper meant to harm him permanently. He stepped into Cooper's path, blocking the Primary-Alpha from his mate. "You can't hurt my Mate," he added, feeling the room start to dip and curve, the pounding in his head reaching a crescendo. He shook it trying to focus, but black was already flickering on the edges of his consciousness.

"Blaine?" Cooper halted, confused as he saw his brother swaying on his feet.

"Don't hurt him, Cooper. I love him," Blaine stated before collapsing into the blackness. He felt Sebastian catch him before unconsciousness finally took him completely.

* * *

"Not so fun being thrown into a wall, is it Sebastian?"

"Shut up, Nick," came a groused reply.

Blaine swam towards consciousness, the hand in his hair feeling familiar and welcome. He probed silently at the humming Pack-Bond that felt like warm ocean breezes and salt air. Cooper sent a small response back, before disappearing under the Pack-Bond from the others, all linked through worry.

"I know you're awake, Blaine," he heard Cooper call. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Pup," he added as an after-thought.

Remembering the events before he lost consciousness, his eyes popped open and he sat up frantically, eyes scanning the Great Room. "Relax, Runt," a warm voice whispered in his ear. "He didn't do that much damage especially after you collapsed."

Sighing in relief, he settled back against Sebastian's chest, content in the warm embrace. He noted that the entire Pack, with the inclusion of Nathaniel, was all seated around the room in various positions. His eyes landed on his brother, and he frowned. "What are you doing here, Coop?" he asked quietly, wondering how Cooper had even known what had happened.

"I could ask you the same thing, Squirt," Cooper replied, settling back into his seat now that he was content Blaine wasn't in any real danger. "I got a phone call from Kurt Hummel saying you were attacked by Smythe and his Pack to be forced into a Mate-Bond."

Blaine scoffed. "I wasn't 'kidnapped' by Sebastian," he stated. "I was _found_ and it was by Nick."

"Blaine," Cooper sighed, patience still thin as he tried to understand before he attacked again. "Explain from the beginning, _please_. The only reason I have any semblance of control right now is because you told me you loved him; so explain before I decide I don't care."

"I was being abused by the Alphas in the Lima Pack. David Karofsky would attack me in the hallways, and Kurt would encourage him. I didn't understand why until the party the night I was attacked. He said that Kurt had promised me to him as a Mate and that he was going to take what he was owed that night. The bond couldn't be formed because it wasn't a mating moon, but he knew that no other Alpha would touch me if he had already stated his physical claim in that way," Blaine swallowed convulsively, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I never fit in with them, and Kurt made sure that none of the other Pack-members talked to me, saying that I was diseased and worthless which was why I was sent to them." He shook his head, seeming to push the more derogatory terms to the back of his mind. "Like the Chicago Pack, the Lima Pack didn't conceive many Betas this generation, and Kurt indicated it would be preferable that they take humans rather than anyone takes an interest in a _male_Beta. Most of the Alphas took his lead and abused me when they saw me. I had few friends, although not my friend, Puck – um Noah Puckerman – stood up for me when he could and Tina as well as Mike were nice but they were a few years older than me." He turned his gaze to Cooper. "That's why I kept asking to come home," he admitted sadly. "I tried to tell Burt about the abuse, but he didn't seem to really grasp what was actually going on. Those Alphas, when they do take mates, are going to ruin that Pack with their attitudes towards Betas."

"I was attacked after the party," Blaine added quietly, eyes dropping as the memories came flooding back. He recognized Cooper now, understood his background, and the past, but was also relieved that the feelings he had for his Pack and Sebastian remained unchanged. "It was stupid. I knew he was following me, but I just wanted to come home and I thought that if I pushed him a little, it would help to send me back to San Francisco." He shook his head, letting Sebastian squeeze him and provide comfort. "I didn't expect him to get so _angry_ and then he wouldn't stop. I – I – I was bleeding pretty heavily from numerous scrapes from his claws and teeth; he hadn't morphed into his wolf fully, but that didn't stop him doing damage, and I knew in my own form I was too small to fight him off. "He took a deep breath, trying to calm the single tear that tracked down his face. "He left me for dead, said I was a useless member of the Pack and that my own _brother_ didn't want a male Beta around which was why I was sent to Ohio to begin with. I don't remember much after that, just – um – being cold and running. Nick found me and brought me back to Dalton where the Pack patched me up and adopted me." He dropped his gaze to his lap, emotional exhaustion taking over.

Cooper looked severely angry by the end of the story and he saw the same anger mirrored on the Alpha-Leader's face where he sat opposite him. "Who did it, Blaine?" Sebastian asked softly, breaking the silence which had descended on the room. Britney and Jeff were sniffling quietly, seeking comfort from Nick. David was rubbing soothing circles on Cordelia's back and April was curled tightly into Wes' side. "Who attacked you?"

Blaine lifted his gaze and met Sebastian's eyes. "Kurt Hummel," he whispered in reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you see that one coming? ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Reactions

**Chapter 15: Reactions**

"I'm going to kill him," Cooper snarled, pacing Nathaniel's office angrily. The other Primary-Alpha had whisked the San Francisco Alpha into his office as soon as Blaine had finished revealing his time spent among the Lima Pack.

Nathaniel, his own anger hot and pulsing at what his son's intended had endured, simply poured himself and the other Alpha a shot of Jack Daniels and indicated for Cooper to take a seat. "We need to address this properly," Nathaniel stated quietly, collapsing into his own desk chair. "I don't want a full out war, nor do I want the Lima Pack to not have consequences that they have an out-of-control Alpha."

Cooper threw himself down and sighed darkly, drinking the shot in a single breath. "He indicated he was unhappy here in Ohio, but I thought it just had to do with him missing myself and Heather," Cooper said unhappily, seeming to stare off into the distance, lost in thought. "When we Skyped, he would always wave away the bruises, but I knew something wasn't quite right; he was more reserved, more _submissive_than when he was a pup. I thought it was still residual from the attack which forced us to send him to Ohio." He sighed and turned to Nathaniel.

"I don't want to start a war for you either," he agreed. "God knows I've been fighting them long enough. How do you want to proceed?"

Clearing his throat, Nathaniel studied Cooper for a minute. "I think we need to clear the air about the relationship that my son and Blaine seem to be developing. Sebastian formally acknowledged it yesterday evening in the presence of the Lima Pack. Although it was an accident –"

"How does formally declaring your intentions to _mate_ become an accident?" Cooper laughed, relaxing somewhat with the burn of alcohol and the change of subject.

"He got caught up in the moment," Nathaniel admitted, smirking at how Sebastian tended to blurt things out when he was riled up. "Hummel questioned his intentions to remove Blaine from the room to avoid the confrontation, and it slipped out." He paused thoughtfully. "I knew that they were leading to this; it was more a formally rather than a consequence of anything. Sebastian has been smitten with Blaine since the moment he saw him."

Cooper cackled in amusement. "Love at first sight?" he hooted happily. "Damn, knew Blaine would be able to tame himself an Alpha rather quickly, but this quick? It's only been a _week_."

Smiling at Cooper's amusement, and realizing how young the Primary-Alpha really was, Nathaniel continued. "Regardless, would you support Sebastian's claim of intent to mate with your pup?"

Sobering, Cooper nodded after a moment of contemplation. "If what I saw this morning in our little "run-in", Sebastian actually loves my brother and Blaine returns the feelings. I have no problem with forging an alliance with you, and they'll be good for each other. Yeah, I'll support the claim." He laughed. "My Mate's going to be so excited that her pup's growing up."

Nathaniel nodded in understand. "Lycée has been secretly waiting for the claim; she's started to collect bridal magazines and planning the ceremony. I've reined her in on more than one occasion. Her ideas can be rather – extravagant."

"Now that that's out of the way, I think I know how we can deal with the Lima Pack without causing a war," Cooper said, sitting up straight and beginning to outline his plan to the other Primary-Alpha, Nathaniel providing his input and ideas.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Alpha?" Sebastian asked as he entered the Primary-Alpha's office hesitantly. He had spent the last hour, comforting and holding Blaine, trying to keep his own anger at bay and not seek out Karofsky or Kurt to dole out punishment.

"Take a seat," Cooper Anderson ordered the Alpha-Leader, having moved to stand beside the Primary-Alpha's desk.

Sebastian swallowed and did as told. He and Cooper had not yet resolved the issue of Sebastian's courtship of his brother and with the anger currently bubbling under the thin veneer he was currently wearing; Sebastian hoped he'd be able to plead his case without loosing his temper. He knew that Blaine loved him and would be willing to run away from the Pack if to mate in secret if the San Francisco Primary-Alpha wouldn't give his consent, but he refused to put his Mate through the hardship as it would mean cutting all ties with both Packs forever.

"We need to discuss Blaine," Cooper stated, voice neutral as he studied the young Alpha before him for a reaction.

Bracing himself, Sebastian hesitantly said, "I understand that I did not approach my formal request in the proper order, Sir, however I assure you that I genuinely seek a proper mate in Blaine." Sebastian fidgeted nervously.

Cooper looked at him for a moment before his face split into a grin and he laughed at Sebastian's discomfort. "Sorry, Nate, I just couldn't," he gasped, drawing deep breaths around his guffaws. "The pup was sitting on coals. I honestly think he thought he'd have to fight me for my consent."

Nathaniel shook his head, trying to keep his own grin from spreading across his face. "I taught him to respect Pack protocols," he replied.

"Alright," Cooper managed to control his mirth and wiped tears from his eyes. "Relax, Pup, I already gave my consent for your courtship; Blaine'd kill me if I denied it. No, we need to discuss what you heard today."

"You will not be taking any repercussions, Sebastian," Nathaniel ordered, studying his son with cool eyes, waiting for his anger eruption. "I need you to keep control and a level head. Cooper and I have a plan to rectify the situation and if you attempt retribution, it will fall apart."

"I understand, Alpha," Sebastian replied, head still stuck on Cooper's confirmation that he would be allowed to court Blaine officially.

Nodding his approval, Cooper stated, "Good because the Lima Pack will not like the cost they will need to afford me for Blaine's hardships. No one has the right to treat Betas in that manner, and they need to be shown the foolhardiness of their ways."

"You'll be able to see the outcome of the justice as will Blaine," Nathaniel added, his face softening at the mention of the Beta. "We expect you and the Pack to be at the Lima high school around six this evening." Sebastian nodded his understanding.

"Alright, just keep it PG with my pup," Cooper ordered, waving the Alpha-Leader away with a grin.

Stumbling in surprise, Sebastian made his way back to the Great Room where the Pack remained sprawled, chatting about inane things. "Sebastian?" Blaine looked over in concern at the Alpha-Leader, breaking up the conversation. The Pack focused on their leader. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian nodded jerkily. "What did the Primary-Alpha want?" Nick inquired.

"I have Cooper Anderson's official permission to court Blaine," Sebastian replied, his voice colored in wonder. He suddenly grinned at the Pack. "Blaine and I can be mated."

Blaine squealed happily and launched himself at the Alpha, drawing the other wolf into a deep, heated kiss, ignoring the wolf-calls of their Pack-mates.

When they finally broke apart, chests heaving from lack of air, Sebastian regarded the rest of the Pack. "We are expected in Lima by six this evening," he instructed them, the happy mood sobering a immediately. "Our Primary-Alpha and that of the San Francisco Pack will be extracting the compensation for the Lima Pack for everything they have done at that point. I suggest everyone take some time to reflect and prepare because what you will see is werewolf justice at its harshest."

The Pack-mates nodded and left the room in small, groups. Feeling Blaine's dread, Sebastian placed a kiss to the Beta's forehead. "Everything will be alright, Blaine. I promise," he swore before leading the Beta from the room. He knew that the justice Cooper got would put this episode behind Blaine and the rest of the Pack.


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge

"Kurt could you get that?" Burt yelled from the kitchen, where he was going over some Pack correspondences.

Kurt huffed in irritation, throwing the Vogue he was reading onto the coffee table and stomping to the front door, where someone was knocking insistently. He pulled it open with a snarled, "What do you want?"

Cooper Anderson raised an eyebrow in response. "I'd watch my tone if I were you, Pup," he warned, glancing behind Kurt before stating. "Is the Primary-Alpha home? I have something I need to discuss with him."

Kurt nodded, and retreated back into the house. Studying Cooper, he couldn't see what everyone was concerned about; the man was lean and muscular, not really imposing or hulking at all. His disposition seemed naturally pleasant and Kurt couldn't understand how anyone, especially his father, could be worried about the Primary-Alpha of the San Francisco Pack.

"He's in the kitchen," Kurt jerked his head towards the back of the house, and retreated back to his magazine.

"Hello, Burt," Cooper intoned pleasantly, walking into the kitchen and making himself at home across the table from the other Primary-Alpha. "We've got a little something to discuss."

"C-C-Cooper," Burt stuttered in reply, dropping the correspondences onto the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you on the phone that you had a week for me to hear from Blaine or I would be on the next flight to Ohio. You'd guess my surprise when a week passes and I hear nothing," Cooper responded. "And then to get a phone call from Blaine's supposedly _broken _cell phone saying that he was attacked and taken into a forced Mate-Bond by Sebastian Smythe of the Chicago Pack, you can understand my confusion and _displeasure_ at the news."

Burt swallowed audibly. If Cooper had paid a visit to the Chicago Pack, it would mean that Burt had pulled Nathaniel into a dire problem; if the Pack survived, there would be a Pack-war in repercussion. "A-A-And?" he asked, wanting to know the extent of the damage.

"The Chicago Pack won't be a problem any more," Cooper provide a feral grin. "I took care of that, but it still leaves the problem of _you_ lying to me and breaking your sworn oath to keep Blaine safe. I seek retribution for that."

"W-What about the pup?" Burt asked quietly, wondering how bad the outcome was going to be.

Cooper's face dropped, and an indescribable emotion crossed his features. "The pup's gone," he said bluntly, not wanting to elaborate any further; Burt didn't need to know that Blaine was now considered a full-adult, especially since he was soon to be mated. Burt sucked in a breath, interpreting Cooper's words to mean that Blaine was dead.

"Oh no," Burt moaned as the reality set in.

"I see you understand," Cooper said, climbing to his feet. "I expect you to gather your Pack at the local football field by six this evening. We will settle this in true Pack fashion." He left, not waiting for Burt to respond.

"How did this happen?" Burt moaned, dropping his face into his hands. He would be lucky if Cooper spared his life, although it was in his right to take it. A life for a life, especially since it had been his responsibility to keep Blaine safe.

"Dad?" Kurt entered the kitchen at the sound of his father's distress. "What's going on?"

Burt looked up at Kurt and tried to smile weakly in reassurance. "Cooper found out about the Chicago Pack and Blaine," he explained in a whisper. "He enacted his revenge and Blaine's dead from retaliation."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, suppressing the small thrill that the news of Blaine's death gave him. He had been disappointed when he had followed his father and Abe, finding out Blaine had not died in that clearing like he had intended.

"It means, Kurt, that Cooper can take _my_ life in compensation for his brother because it was _my_ responsibility to keep the Beta safe," Burt replied, standing abruptly from the table. "I need to call the Pack together. Cooper and I will battle this evening; if I win he will forgive the grievous debt, but if he does – ". He left the kitchen with a heavy heart, Kurt's own stomach quivering at the reality that what he had caused could force the ultimate sacrifice from his father.

* * *

The full Pack had come together at Burt's summons and was gathered in the stands waiting for the reason they had been called together. They watched as Cooper Anderson came towards the field, causing a flutter of activity as they also noted he was followed closely by the Chicago Pack Primary-Alpha Nathaniel Smythe. The two stopped a few feet away from Burt, and faced his surprise.

Suspicious, Kurt's gaze scanned the crowd and landed on Blaine who was curled into Sebastian Smythe's side where they sat in the stands among the Lima Pack. "You!" Kurt shrieked in anger. "You dirty, filthy _mongrel_!"

Sebastian raised on eyebrow at Kurt's shriek, and muttered something into Blaine's ear, causing the Beta to smile and playfully hit his chest. Burt, having brought to attention by the shriek and the appearance of the Chicago Pack Primary-Alpha, turned to Cooper in anger. "What is going on here?" he demanded. This caused the Pack to settle down and become quiet as they waited to see what was actually taking place.

Cooper coolly looked over at them. "I think you should ask Kurt," he responded, voice carrying to the crowd.

Burt whipped around and stared at his son. "Kurt?"

Nervously, Kurt backed up a step, and glared up at Blaine. "He wasn't suppose to survive," he cried, pointing at the Beta. "I left the stupid Beta for dead; he wasn't suppose to be our problem any more and you wouldn't have to reduce yourself to Cooper Anderson's beck and call!"

Frowning, Burt took a tentative step forward. "What did you _do_, Kurt?" he asked softly, gaze moving to Blaine who was sitting clutched in Sebastian's protective embrace.

When Kurt refused to answer, a new voice called out. "Tell them what you did, Kurt," Blaine was on his feet, shouting from his position in the stands. "Tell them how you _attacked_ me in that clearing and masked your scent by wearing a different Alpha's clothes. Tell them how I was left for dead by _you_." He paused, chest heaving from emotions. "Tell them how you sent _Cooper_, my brother and Primary-Alpha to attack the Chicago Pack because he thought I had been taken against my will; or how you promised David _me_ as a mate even though it wasn't in your authority to do so and encouraged him to _abuse_ me so that I would submit, saying it was just the way we West-Coast Betas acted but that my refusal wasn't genuine. Tell them how you manipulated your Father and their Primary-Alpha which almost led to a Pack-war because you needed to see for yourself whether I was alive from the rumors that the Chicago Pack had adopted a bunch of Stray Betas. And if I was, whether Sebastian could restrain himself and control me. _Tell them_."

Oppressing silence fell over the entire group, and they glanced between Kurt and Blaine, surprise and fear at the realization of what the actual outcome would be this evening depending on the reaction of both the Chicago and San Francisco Primary-Alphas.

"Kurt, you didn't," Burt chocked softly, taking in the defiant stance of his son. "Do you have any idea _what_ you've done?" he demanded when Kurt refused to answer. He turned to the two waiting Primary-Alphas. "What will it take as compensation for these grievous actions?"

Cooper stood firm. "Kurt's life must be forfeit in compensation," he stated firmly and without remorse. "I left Blaine in your care for a debt you owed me with the understanding that you would protect him. Kurt led the charge to ensure my brother was miserable while here as well as physically and mentally abused him. I will not take anything less than his life." He turned to the Primary-Alpha from Chicago. "Nathaniel?"

Nate sighed. "Unfortunately, I agree with Cooper. Kurt's hatred of my son's intended has led to several breaches in protocol as well as breeches in the treaties. This young man put my Pack in serious danger when he decided to lie to the Primary-Alpha from San Francisco and he could have started a war not only here in the Midwest that would have involved both our Packs but could also have triggered a war with the West coast. For these offenses, his life must be given in compensation."

"NO!" Kurt shrieked. "Don't you understand what an – an _abomination_- Blaine is? He's a _male_ Beta. It's his fault we've been under the influence of Cooper Anderson and that we've had to bow to the San Francisco Pack."

Burt sighed darkly. "My son is young, and all I have left," he pleaded with both Primary-Alphas, knowing Kurt wasn't helping their case.

"Regardless," Cooper replied without remorse. "Your pup has overstepped his bounds and almost brought disaster to your Pack. His life is forfeit."

"I-I'll take his place," Burt stuttered, stepping towards the two other Alphas.

"WHAT?! Dad stopped failing to your knees to these men! We are not second-class citizens to these – these interlopers! We owe them _nothing_!"

"Shut up, Kurt," Burt snapped, turning to glare at his son. "These men are great leaders and we're lucky they've decided that taking a single life for the trouble you've caused is sufficient. It would be in their right to wipe out our entire Pack, do you understand? My _life_ will save the lives of all those who follow me." He swept his arm to indicate the quiet crowd. He turned to regard Blaine, who was safely encased in Sebastian's arms. "I apologize to you, Blaine," he called softly to the Beta. "I failed not only your brother, but also you, when I allowed the Alphas to abuse a member of my Pack just because he was a Beta. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Blaine nodded slowly, his own checks glistening with tears. "I understand, Burt," he said softly, his words carrying on the wind. "Go in peace."

Burt nodded and dropped to his knees before Cooper. "Your Primary-Alpha has offered his life in compensation for the slights brought on by your Pack," Cooper addressed the crowd. "You will remember that Burt Hummel sacrificed himself to save all of you." He smiled at his friend sadly. "Go in peace, Burt, and know that we forgive your Pack their sins," he whispered. "They will not be left to flounder, I promise."

"Thank you," Burt breathed in reply.

Placing his hands on either side of Burt's head, Cooper twisted until the Primary-Alpha's neck snapped with a sickening crunch. Kurt started screaming as Cooper allowed the body to drop to the ground. Abe Puckerman intercepted Kurt as he lunged for Cooper, fury written all over his face.

"I won't forget this, Cooper Anderson!" he hollered, spitting in anger. "I'll get my revenge!"

Cooper ignored the Alpha and turned to Nathaniel. "Shall we?" he asked politely, indicating that they should head back to the Chicago Estate. He knew Abe Puckerman would instruct the Pack in the next steps required for leadership.

Nathaniel nodded, making eye-contact with his Alpha-Leader to indicate they should proceed. Sebastian acknowledged the request and gathered his Pack at the bottom of the bleachers, waiting for the two Primary-Alphas to reach them.

"Such a waste," Nathaniel sighed. "Burt didn't deserve to die in such as disgraceful manner."

Cooper shrugged as they got closer to the Pack. "He loved Kurt," he explained. "Hopefully the pup takes full advantage of the second chance he has been awarded from his father."

Shaking his head, Nathanial replied, "I don't think we've heard the end of Kurt Hummel." He paused taking in the tight embrace Sebastian had around Blaine. His son had backed the Beta up against the side of the bleachers and seemed to be ravishing Blaine's mouth with his tongue. "At least we'll be distracted planning a mating ceremony," he said, shaking off the somber mood, his lips curling at the two wolves. He nodded in the direction of the two boys, when Cooper glanced at him in curiosity. The San Francisco Primary-Alpha's face changed shades of color when he took in his pup making-out with Sebastian. He strode towards the two boys to intervene, not completing comfortable with the idea of Blaine growing up. Nathaniel pulled him back with a smirk, knowing exactly what was going through Cooper's mind.

"Give them a few minutes," he advised. "It's been a very emotionally charged week for Blaine." They stepped out of view to give the boys some privacy.

"They grow up so fast," Nathaniel sighed with a wink towards Cooper, causing the other Alpha to relax slightly.

:"Sometimes I wonder where the time went," Cooper agreed, thinking of a time when he was still trying to teach Blaine to tie his shoes.

"You're going to let go of Blaine right now, or you're e going to regret it," Sebastian's voice snarled suddenly, causing both Primary-Alphas to step back into view, ending their conversation.

David Karofsky, the Alpha-Leader from Lima, had his arms around Blaine from behind. Two of his Pack-mates gripped Sebastian's upper arms, keeping him away from his intended mate. He was snarling softly, his face indicating that they would not like the outcome of this fight.

"You heard before the entire Pack that Blaine belongs to _me_," David stated darkly.

"He was given to you by someone with no authority to do so," Nick retorted from where the Pack stood off to the side, willing to intervene if asked, but knowing that Sebastian was a force on his own when he was unleashed.

"I don't care," David replied, running his hand up Blaine's chest, causing the Beta to whimper in discomfort and try to squirm away.

"What is going on here?" Cooper demanded, stepping forward to intervene only to have Nathaniel grip his bicep and stopping him.

"Blaine is mine," the Lima Alpha-Leader stated, his grip tightening on the Beta.

"Not without my consent he isn't," Cooper stated anger evident on his face. "I have already given Sebastian my support to mate with him; you're too late."

"No, I'm not," David laughed, clutching Blaine harder, and forcing the Beta's head to twist so he could plant a deep, probing kiss on the other boy. Blaine struggled, trying to push him off. "You taste like him," David snarled, shaking the Beta to still his struggles. "Although it doesn't matter because I'll wipe him off you when I claim you."

Cooper stepped forward again, and David's gaze snapped to him. "You step any closer, and I'll snap the pretty Beta's neck," he snarled, hands moving to grip Blaine more securely. Cooper cursed and froze.

Sebastian's gaze flickered to his Father. "Alpha?" he implored quietly, not liking the way David was man-handling his intended. Sighing, and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he nodded, effectively giving Sebastian free reign to unleash his full wolf.

The Alpha-Leader snarled in satisfaction, and savagely yanked himself from the two holding him. Before David could blink, Blaine was pulled from his grip and thrust at his brother. David attempted to fight off the other Alpha-Leader, but as Sebastian had warned prior, there was a reason he had become the Alpha-Leader at only thirteen. Within seconds, David's dead body hit the ground, his neck snapped.

"That is what you get for touching what is mine," Sebastian snarled before kicking the dead boy once. He turned his attention to the two who had been holding him. They scampered back, abandoning the fight now that their Alpha-Leader was dead.

Snorting in satisfaction, he quirked an eyebrow at Cooper's shocked expression before he pulled Blaine into his arms, hands running over the Beta to ensure he was unharmed, and breathing in his mate's scent. He kissed Blaine forcefully, restating his claim to the other wolf and wiping away David. The two Primary-Alphas just shook their heads at the display of possessiveness.

"It surprised me the first time as well," Nathaniel offered, leading the other Primary-Alpha towards the parking lot gently. "His self-control needs to be formidable and Blaine helps keep him in line, otherwise I would be cleaning up bodies regularly."

Cooper just shook his head, knowing he would need to get to know the other Pack, but understanding that the alliance he would forge with the Chicago Pack was going to be fearsome in its own right.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" the female voice asked her Alpha-Leader, tossing her long black hair over a shoulder. They had watched the confrontation between Sebastian and David with great interest.

"You were right, his is frightening strong and would make a great asset in an alliance," the male looked over at his Second, blue eyes sparkling in excitement. "He may be just what we need."

"How will you convince him?" she asked as they moved away from the chaos still gripping the Lima Pack.

"His mate, Blaine I think it was, that's his weakness and we'll use that to our advantage. Don't worry, Santana, we'll make sure that the Chicago Pack has a reason for helping us get rid of _her_."

Santana nodded, biting her lip. "We just need to be careful, Hunter, because between Sebastian, Cooper Anderson and Nathaniel Smythe, we can't afford to make any of them angry."

"We won't, I promise."

They disappeared into the night to plan their next steps, not noticing the cold blue eyes which tracked their progress with a slightly deranged smirk.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that's the end of this, but as you can probably tell with the end, I am working on a Sequel! Honestly, I just wrote this entire thing in the last four days, and the sequel hit me about half-way through chapter 13, so hopefully you guys will stay on to continue our adventure with Blaine and Sebastian. Who doesn't want to know what's going to happen now that Santana and Hunter have been introduced and of course how Kurt will get his promised revenge on Cooper?

Remember, reviews get you chapters faster! And if you have an aside in this universe you want to see, review or PM me and I **will** make it happen.

_PS _- Did anyone cry when Burt sacrificed himself?


End file.
